Me and the Kaichou girl
by Blackfang64
Summary: Devastated by Natsuki's brake up,Shizuru seeks aid from the most unlikely person she would expect help from. Can Nao help bring the two together or will she fall under the Kaichou girl's spell? ShizNao, Nat/?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Warning to all ShizNat lovers, beware or suffer for this fic will make you angry. I have no regrets for writing this pair and I hope the readers won't be too outraged. **

**Me and the Kaichou girl**

**Chapter 1 **

The sky was a clear blue as the birds chirped happily on this sunny day. The sunlight shined through the window, the rays happened to land on a sleeping red haired girl. She turned over onto her side trying to block out the annoying heat of rays on her face.

Finally being awaken by the alarm clock she shot up and looked through the window. "Stupid weather, why can't you be rainy all the time?" the girl yelled as she hurled her fist at the window.

"You're about 3.12 seconds off from your usual morning wake up routine Nao" said a girl who sounded a bit between happy and sad. "Yeah so what Miyu?" Nao replied as she turned her head around to face the cyan haired girl in the other bed across the room.

"Perhaps Nao needs to be a little more of a morning person" Miyu stated as Nao grew a twitch in her eye. "Well that can't helped, I'm not exactly the morning person, you know that" Nao replied as she pulled the covers off of her. "Nao is 17.9 seconds off from the routine of getting out of bed then heading to the bathroom for a shower lasting 19 minutes and 47.6 seconds" Miyu said as Nao got up from bed.

"Sheesh do you need to be so accurate? chill out will you?" Nao asked as she headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she stared at the mirror. Staring hard into her reflection she noticed something. "Bah stupid bed hair" Nao growled as she fixed her head.

Nao sighed as she looked at herself again. 'Has my life really become that repetitive and predictable?' Nao thought as she looked at her hands. "Hard to believe these are the same hands that were used during the festival" Nao mumbled to herself.

_Things had quietened down after the carnival. The school was rebuilt and when the chaos was gone the people came back. Students were enlisting, teachers hired back and well things were boring. _

_During the festival I had so much to keep me entertained. But now it's all gone my powers, my chance for revenge and well I can't figure out the last one. The only thing that reminds me of the carnival is Miyu. _

_After the summer holidays were over I was moved out of Aoi's dorm with her and was sent to share this dorm with Miyu for school reasons they say. Right when I had gotten use to living in that bed I get moved, life is unfair. _

_Since Alyssa left to go to an exchange school Miyu hasn't been the same. Well then again what is the same for her? I don't know why she didn't go with Alyssa after all she was suppose to protect her, Miyu mentioned something about Miss Alyssa's wish that she would keep an eye on me. And so far she has been doing more than that, she keeps track of my daily routine, makes sure I get to school on time, I'm not late for class, she's like a strict mother or something. _

_I often wonder how the other HiME's are doing. We haven't heard from some of them but I manage to keep in touch with Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto. I don't go very well with the others that still roam the school so I like to keep it simple and stay away from them, especially one particular person. _

Her eyes stared down at the hot water that poured down her body as the picture of a brunette girl with red eyes came into her mind. "Shizuru Fujino" Nao muttered.

_She took away the person most dear to me, she's just lucky that my mother is alive otherwise I'll make her life a nightmare. The thought of her makes me want to wring her neck, but then what? _

_If I did have my revenge during the carnival, would I be happy? It wouldn't bring me mother back but at least it will show her what it feels like to lose someone you care about. _

Nao turned the knobs as the water stopped. She opened the shower door blindly reaching out for a towel. Finally finding a towel she brought it to her face and dried up her hair. She looked to see Miyu standing there with her usual blank stare.

"Whaaa Miyu can't I even get privacy here?" Nao screamed as she covered herself with her towel. "Nao is running late unless she doesn't hurry she'll be late for class" Miyu said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Nao sighed as she wrapped the towel around her. 'Even in the shower I can't get privacy' Nao thought as she hung her head. Walking out of the bathroom she headed for the closet to get her school uniform and some clean underwear.

Ignoring the fact that Miyu was standing there she threw the towel down as she got herself dressed.

_I've rather grown use to Miyu watching me as I dress, the fact that she rarely leaves me alone is getting me more and more insane, insane to the point I'll be eating as much Mayonnaise as Natsuki eats. _

Nao turned around as she bent down to get her books for today. Once she was all packed she walked over to the kitchen to get her lunch. Miyu had always prepared her lunch every day but tried to change the lunch every now and then. They walked out of the room with Miyu locking it behind them, then following Nao to their usual school route.

Miyu kept a close eye on Nao as the girl would always try to run off to find a different route or get away from Miyu, but all efforts failed. Nao walked quietly ignoring Miyu's usual staring she does. 'Believe me if she was human she would understand that what she does is over protecting and weird' Nao thought.

Nao looked at her watch to check the time. "Any second now" Nao mumbled as a blunette girl came around the corner of the building. "Natsuki" Nao called out. "Hey Nao, hey Miyu" Natsuki replied as she greeted the two. "Hello Miss Kuga nice day don't you think?" Miyu asked as she stared at Natsuki. "Sure I guess in one way or another" Natsuki replied.

"I'm surprised Natsuki is up this early when she usually like to sleep in on school days after having a 'rough' note" Nao smirked. Natsuki shot her a glare as she looked away. "Well still being held on leash are we Nao?" Natsuki asked as she laughed. Nao's smirk turned to a glare as she eyed her raven haired companion.

Nao continued walking along as Natsuki walked beside her and Miyu following behind. Nao and Natsuki chatted quietly as Miyu watched the two girls passing messages back and forwards.

I guess since after the festival I've kinda warmed up to Natsuki. We still have arguments every now and then but I'm the one mostly starting them for fun. She and Shizuru had been together since the festival was over, they talk at the halls of Fuka Academy. However she has been acting a little strange lately, maybe she hasn't be laid in a while.

Nao laughed quietly as Natsuki was talking away. Nao looked over to see a black haired girl riding on the back of an orange haired girl. "Hey Mai, Mikoto" Natsuki called out. Mai turned around as she raced over with Mikoto riding on her back happily.

"Hey Natsuki" Mai greeted as she bowed her head. "Hey Nao" Mikoto said as she smiled. "Hey Mai, hey Mikoto how are you?" Nao asked. "Doing alright just giving Mikoto a piggy back to school, speaking of which we get going or we'll be late" Mai replied as she hurried. "Dada dada charge" Mikoto cheered as she pointed to where Mai was running too.

Nao began to run as Natsuki and Miyu followed behind racing in to beat the bell. Nao ran along the pavement running past the students walking in avoiding to collide into any of them. She came to stop as she made it inside. She looked behind to see Natsuki and Miyu were not far off from her.

"Hey Natsuki you better go easy on the Mayonnaise, it's slowing you down, the effects are showing on your cheeks" Nao called out as she cracked laughing. Natsuki turned red showing she was now in 'angry Natsuki' mode. "That's it you're going to get it now!" Natsuki yelled as she ran at a faster pace.

Nao turned tail and began running to her class. She dodged the traffic constantly looking back to see the berserked Natsuki chasing after her. 'Almost there just a little more' Nao thought devilishly. Nao, all in one move, quickly took a sharp left hiding behind the corner of the wall watching Natsuki run past her.

"Hm Nao one Natsuki zero" Nao muttered as she walked from behind the corner only to find a glaring Miyu in front of her. "H-hey Miyu, I'm behind schedule aren't I?" Nao asked nervously. "Yes you are, I suggest you get to class now" Miyu replied. Nao nodded as she disappeared off into a cloud of dust.

Nao stopped outside the classroom as she walked in. Mikoto was sitting there daydreaming about Mai's cooking and whatnot. Nao sat down in her seat as she looked around the classroom. 'Things are usual here the boys chatting with the girls, the girls flirting with the boys, man do they have anything better to do then that?' Nao thought.

The bell rang as the teacher walked in doing the usual greeting the students then getting on with the school work. Nao stared up at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. She got out her book and pen and began writing down the things the teacher was writing on the board. 'I don't care what it says, what it means as long as I write it I won't get any complaints' Nao thought as she was writing.

Eventually the bell rang for class changeover, and Nao lifted her head up in delight. She packed her books away and getting up from her seat, she headed for the exit. Just as she walked out, someone collided with her,sending her to the ground with the culprit on top.

Nao opened her eyes to see chestnut hair in her face. She looked to see it was the one person she hated most. "Shizuru?" Nao asked. Shizuru groaned as she got up wiping her clothes. "Sorry Miss Yuuki" Shizuru apologized as she looked at the girl. Shizuru gave a quick bow then running covering her face.

Nao laid there dumbfounded as she let what just happened, process in her brain. 'Yeah you better be sorr- wait was she…?' Nao thought. She sat up before getting back onto her feet and cleaning herself up. She shot glares at the students that were looking at her then walking off.

As she walked down the hallway she could hear students chatting to each other whispering about something. Nao looked over to see the two girls that would know what was going on.

_Aoi Senou and Chie Harrada are the two biggest gossips in the entire school. If something is up they'll now about it. Chie takes the pictures while Aoi gathers the gossip. It is rumoured that they have the entire school building wired up, in this case nothing is safe with them around. _

Hey Aoi, Chie what's up?" Nao called out. Aoi and Chie turned as they walked over to Nao. "Hey Nao how are you?" Aoi asked cheerfully. "Fine, just coping since being moved out and sharing a room with a strict Android" Nao replied as she eyed Chie. "Jealous that I get to share a room with Aoi are we?" Chie asked as she pinched Nao's cheek.

"Watch it or I'll skin your ass" Nao replied pushing Chie's hand away. "Anyway I don't suppose you would know what is up?" Nao asked. "What do you mean?" Aoi replied. "I mean what is everyone talking about?" Nao asked. "You didn't hear, it's the biggest scoop of the year" Aoi replied.

"Yeah but what is it?" Nao asked as she felt her patience getting stretched to its limits. "It's about Shizuru and Natsuki" Chie replied. "Yeah what about them?" Nao asked. "They've broken up" Chie replied as she turned her head away. Nao stood there wide eyed in horror.

'They've… broken up, that's new' Nao thought.

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: hello and welcome to the game show **

**Audience and Author: Truth or dare **

**Blackfang64: Now let's meet out contestants for today Nao Yuuki, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga **

**Audience: (applauses as the three girls walk out and onto the stage) **

**Blackfang64: Welcome girls glad to have you with us **

**Shizuru: Thank it's great to be here **

**Nao: Whatever (begins texting) **

**Natsuki: Why the hell am I in chains? (Camera looks down to Show Natsuki wrapped in chains) **

**Blackfang64: Well for security reasons we had to take the procedure of getting you to stay still on stage for the game**

**Natsuki: When I get out of here I'm kick your- **

**Blackfang64: Okay let's begin Now Nao I believe you had dared Shizuru to eat a whole box full of Mayonnaise bottles correct? **

**Nao: Yeah something like that **

**Blackfang64: Well lets see how Shizuru went **

**Audience: (turns there attention to the video of Shizuru eating the Mayonnaise) **

**Blackfang64: Okay let's fast forward to the end (watches as the video fast forwards to the end) Oh and she has done it folks, give her a round of applause **

**Shizuru: Thank you, I must say after all that Mayonnaise I lost my sense of taste for three days **

**Blackfang64: Well I'm surprised that Natsuki hasn't lost her sense of taste yet **

**Nao: she's got her taste, she's just lost her brain cells **

**Natsuki: that's it come here (Natsuki tries to get out of the chains) **

**Blackfang64: uh Shizuru since you one the dare you get to ask Natsuki for truth or dare **

**Shizuru: okay, Natsuki truth or dare? **

**Natsuki: humph dare **

**Shizuru: very well, I dare Natsuki too… dress in a (whispers into Natsuki's ear) **

**Natsuki: WHAT!? **

**Blackfang64: There we have it folks it's a dare **

**Natsuki: What, I refuse, what's the point of this sho- **

**Blackfang64: I'm afraid we're out of time tune into next time for Natsuki's dare, goodnight everyone **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Okay a ShizNao fic I know what you're thinking but hey it's new and unexpected. Breaking up the beloved pair is a crime against nature itself, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. Tell then read and review to let me know what you thought. I'm free to any ideas you have as this will be some of the fan's fic as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or its characters, I'm merely borrowing them. **

**Author: Thanks to all those who reviewed and I'll be happy to answer any questions you want to ask. Now, on with the story**

**Chapter 2 **

Nao stood there looking shocked at the recent news.

'Hahaha the wolf and the viper have broken up, now that's something I'd like to see' Nao thought. "Man I feel sorry for poor Shizuru" Chie said as she looked at Aoi. "Yeah they seemed like such a good couple, I wonder why Natsuki broke up with her?" Aoi asked.

"Wait Kuga broke up with Fujino?" Nao asked as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah although we don't know what she said, it was said that she was the one that ended the relationship" Aoi replied. Nao stood there nodding her head as her eyes looked down.

_As much as I hate that Kaichou girl, what she has just suffered is beyond what I reckon she deserves. I hate to admit but I rather liked the pairing of those two, they seemed so right for each other. I wonder how they're both doing right now._

"So how long did this happen ago?" Nao asked as she looked at Chie. "Well according to Intel this happened about…" Chie stopped as she pulled out a small computer like notepad. "9 min and 37 seconds ago" Chie replied as she looked at Nao. "Uh how do you know the exact time and how did the whole school know so quickly?" Nao asked as her jaw was dropped.

"We uh never mind, don't ask" Chie replied as a sweat drop appeared behind her head. "You have the whole school wired don't you?" Nao asked as leaned over giving Chie the evil eye. "N-no we don't who gave you that idea?" Chie replied trying to keep cool. "Where's Shizuru now?" Nao asked as she turned to Aoi. "Well according to this she was last seen running out of the Fuka academy building at the south end" Aoi replied as she pulled out what looked like a tracking system or something.

Nao stared at Aoi and Chie as they went wide eyed. They slowly turned their heads to Nao who was smiling evilly. "Right so much for not having the entire school wired" Nao smirked as the two girls quickly put their toys away. "Look keep quiet about this otherwise we'll release the audio tape of you singing the shower" Chie said as she whispered to Nao.

_W-what?! They even have the dorms wired too? Sheesh nothing is safe from them. _

"Fine but to even it out you have to ignore every bit of conversation I ever have otherwise Aoi…" Nao replied as she looked at Aoi. "Don't think that I don't have proof of what you and Chie did last year in our dorm, on my bed" Nao finished as she clenched her teeth glaring at Aoi.

"Okay okay deal deal" Aoi said as she bowed her head a few times. "Thanks for the info, nice doing business with you" Nao called out as she ran off. Chie and Aoi sighed as they walked off.

"Do you think we can get a copy of tape?" Aoi asked as she turned to Chie. "What for?" Chie asked as she looked at Aoi. "Well I kinda want to see how I did for our first time" Aoi replied. Chie smiled as she hit Aoi on the arm playfully. "You did alright" Chie said as she wrapped an arm around Aoi's waist. Aoi blushed at the comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great why am I chasing after that girl again? Well let's see, she killed my child during the festival resulting in my mother disappearing. Though things are back to normal I still can't forgive her for what she did and I intend to make her suffer for what she did and this situation couldn't have made it a better time to make her suffer. _

Nao ran down the hallways dodging the rushing traffic as she made her way through the students. "I guess revenge is the only thing I have for her" Nao muttered. Every person she passed was talking about Shizuru and Natsuki's break up, which was making Nao annoyed.

_Man don't these poor losers have anything better to talk about? They're as bad as the… _

Nao made it to the end of the building as she opened the doors. She stopped as her eyes went wide.

_The fan girls, they must be looking for Shizuru too. _

"Any sign of her?" called out one of the fan girls. "No nothing yet, she may be behind the bushes over there" one of the fan girls called out.

I can see why they haven't found her maybe she's hiding from them.

Nao laughed as she realised a little way to cause some trouble. "Hey Shizuru, quick she's heading into the forest" Nao called out loudly trying to get the fan girls attention. They fan girls looked at Nao as she pointed over into the forest. They charged right in like a crazy mob leaving the area filled with footprints and barren wasteland.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Nao said as she sighed. "Now where did she go?" Nao asked as she rested her hands on her hips. She looked around from where she was standing but couldn't see a thing. Sighing she looked up near the corner of the doors she just came through.

A small garden spider had made its web just above the door to avoid its web from getting destroyed. Nao smiled as she walked over to it.

Chie and Aoi may have the entire school wired, but outside their sources are weak, and in my case it's good to have friends in high places.

Nao held out her hand as she looked at the spider. The spider began climbing down a string of web landing in Nao's hand. "Hey Julia, how are things?" Nao asked. The spider just shrugged as Nao smiled. "Same as usual eh? Look I was wondering have you seen a girl with honey brown hair and red eyes, most likely crying go past?" Nao asked. The spider pointed to forest that was straight from her. "Thanks Julia, I'll come back next time with some juicy grasshoppers as a reward" Nao said as she placed her hand on the brick. The spider crawled happily back up its web as Nao ran off.

_Yeah I guess you're wondering how I could understand the spider. Well after the festival although I had lost my weapons and child, I had a power to talk to spiders. It was unreal and weird then again so was the HiME festival. _

Nao charged through the branches pushing them out of her way as she made her way through. After awhile she stopped and looked around. "Dammit where has that girl gone off too?" Nao asked putting her hands on her hips. She looked around as she noticed a funnel web spider building its nest.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl come by?" Nao asked as she squatted down. The spider looked at her as it pointed over at the ground. "Thanks?" Nao replied as she walked over to where the spider pointed. "She's not here are you sure she waah-!" Nao screamed as she fell through a whole.

She tumbled down the hole finally coming to a stop. Opening her eyes she rubbed her head repeatedly. "Urgh last time I trust that spider…" Nao trailed off as she looked around.

_What the? What is this place, it's… beautiful. _

Nao's eyes wondered around the place. It was like a secret underground cavern. There was a lake with water that was crystal clear. A small hole had been made to allow sunlight and rain to get through. The sunlight shined on the lake like a thousand sparkling diamonds.

Nao walked closer to the lake. She had never seen anything like this; it looked beyond nature's hands. Nao knelt down as she dipped her hand in the water. 'It's cool, almost as though you could…' Nao thought. Suddenly water splashed up causing Nao to jump back letting out a little scream.

Nao looked to see the very person she was looking for. "Shizuru?" The red head asked as she got back onto her feet. Shizuru looked over to see a girl with red hair walking over to her. Shizuru swam to the shore and began walking out. "Shizuru what are you-" Nao stopped as she looked down at Shizuru.

Nao turned dark red as she quickly turned around so she wasn't looking at Shizuru. "For Pete's sake girl, haven't you heard of wearing swimmers before?" Nao asked out loud. Shizuru smiled as she walked over to where her clothes were. Picking up a towel she dried her hair then wrapping the towel around her.

"You can look now Nao" Shizuru called out. Nao slowly turning around to find the girl covered let out a sigh. "Man I thought I was bad but swimming in the nude that's beyond even my reputation" Nao said as she walked over to the girl. "Ara good morning Nao-san this is the second time we have bumped into each other, must be coincidence yes?" Shizuru asked putting on her usual charm.

"Hardly, uh what is this place anyway?" Nao replied as she looked around. "Well you could say this is my secret lair and this is where I torture those who have found out about my lair" Shizuru replied.

_Secret lair huh? Wait tortures the people who know about it? Wait I know about it! _

Nao immediately backed away letting out a sweat drop out. "Ara I'm just kidding, you look cute when you're nervous" Shizuru joked as she began to laugh. Nao shot the girl a glare ignoring the girl's laughing.

"Hmph if you're this annoying then I can see why Natsuki broke up with you" Nao smirked as she thought she had hit the nail hard. Shizuru's laughing came to a stop as her face turned into depression.

_Whoa I've never seen her look like that before. Where's my phone?_

Nao searched through her pocket pulling out her phone and flipping the top up so she could take a picture. She looked down at the screen where the camera was pointing at.

_I've got a great shot of her in a mood that no one will ever see. But why do I feel pity for her, did she show pity for me when she killed my child, no. She's a heartless person that only cares about herself and what she gets... _

Nao stopped her thumb from pressing the button.

_Just like me. She too has lost a loved one to life. It wouldn't be right to tease her right now about this, she may not have lived life the way I have but the state she is in right now, it's what I felt when I was younger. _

Nao flipped the top of her phone down as she put it back in her pocket. Clenching her fists she took a deep breath. "I'm… sorry for saying that Fujino" Nao apologized as she looked away. Shizuru looked up looking at the younger girl. Nao frowned as she turned her head to Shizuru. "Do you want to sit down?" Shizuru asked as she issued Nao to come over and sit down. Sighing, Nao walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. Nao still kept her distance as she eyed Shizuru.

"This place, is where I come to relax or…" Shizuru stopped as she looked down. "To take Natsuki somewhere where we can be alone" Shizuru finished as her eyes were filled with sadness. Nao let go of her anger as she looked at the sad girl. "How did you discover this place?" Nao asked trying to change the subject.

Dammit why am I acting so nice? This is bad for my reputation, but every once in awhile we got to make a sacrifice.

"This place? I found it after the HiME festival" Shizuru replied. "So who actually dug all of this and decorated it all so… creepy like?" Nao asked as she looked at the ceiling. "It happened during the battle between me and Natsuki. One of Kiyohime's heads had missed and dug into the ground" Shizuru replied.

"I guess that would make sense, kind of" Nao said as she looked around. "Despite it being underground it is a beautiful sight when the sunset hits through the hole" Shizuru said as she pointed at the hole at the top 'lair' ceiling. "Man if this is all underground how come no one has found this area before?" Nao asked as she looked at Shizuru.

"Ara how did you find this area then?" Shizuru asked. Nao was about to speak when she noticed that she couldn't give an answer. She went silent as she looked away. "So what happened between Natsuki and you?" Nao asked sneaking a glance over at Shizuru.

"You really want to hear it?" Shizuru replied as a smile ran away from her face. Nao nodded in reply.

_Oh great first I'm nice now I'm going to listen to a story, why is life so cruel to me? _

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: Hello and welcome back to **

**Audience and author: Truth or dare**

**Blackfang64: Gee I must be good if I've got the audience say it in synchronization. Anyway let's bring back our three contestants, Nao Yuuki, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga. **

**Audience: (applauses as Nao and Shizuru walk out onto the stage) **

**Blackfang64: Now let's, uh wait a second where's Natsuki? **

**Nao: Beats me I heard that she's coming**

**Shizuru: Natsuki, you can come out now **

**Natsuki: No, I'm not coming out (calls out from back stage) **

**Blackfang64: very well (talks into a little microphone) security bring her out **

**(Sounds of footsteps heard from back stage followed by the sound of loud thuds) **

**Blackfang64: looks behind (security, come in security) nothing, uh Shizuru could you? **

**Shizuru: of course, Natsuki if you don't come out I'll tell Blackfang64 what we did last night **

**Natsuki: okay okay I'm coming out **

**(Silence fills the air) **

**Natsuki: (Walks onto stage wearing a tight black leather suit from neck to toe, a collar around her neck with little dog ears on her head and black high heel shoes) man for security if they can't handle this then they're not good security. **

**Audience: more then half of the audience faints from blood loss) **

**Nao: (falls over onto the ground)**

**Blackfang64: Uh can we get the paramedics and lots of towels here (holds a finger at the nose trying to stop the nose bleeding) **

**Natsuki: remind myself to kill the audience, the author and Shizuru (turning a deep red) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki (blood pouring from her nose as she's in a dazed look) **

**Blackfang64: I presume that this was the dare? (Towel turning from white to red)**

**Shizuru: Ara indeed, isn't she just adorable? (Jumps onto Natsuki's back hugging the girl) **

**Natsuki: why me? **

**Blackfang64: okay then since you have done your dare, you may ask Nao truth or dare **

**(silence) **

**Blackfang64: (looks over to see Nao is passed out) Err okay then uh Natsuki since Nao has passed out…**

**Paramedics: (carrying Nao away)**

**Blackfang64: you get to decide what she has to do, so what is it truth or dare? **

**Natsuki: Hm I think she deserves a dare **

**Blackfang64: okay then well when she comes too tell her what she has to do **

**Natsuki: okay (smiles evilly) **

**Shizuru: I love my Natsuki doll she even comes with this (pulls out a whip from behind Natsuki) **

**Blackfang64: Okay I guess that's all we got for today tune into next time….. (Falls over as a puddle of blood leaks from behind the table) **

**Shizuru: Natsuki (rubs her cheek against Natsuki's) **

**Natsuki: shouldn't someone help him? **

**Shizuru: just leave him Natsuki needs to punish me for making her wear this **

**Natsuki: (sigh) you enjoy this too much**

**End of Omake **

**Author: (Regains consciousness) Well that's chapter two. I think I need to take a lie down after that. **

**I'd like to say that I'm sorry for breaking up our beloved pair Natsuki and Shizuru. In the next chapter you'll find out what happened between them. **

**Read and review to let me know what you thought about. If you have any questions you want to ask I'll be free to answer them, take note if you ask what happens at the end I will not reply to that question otherwise that will ruin the story. **

**To answer Kukri-han question yes Miyu will have a role in this story. **

**Tell then see ya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Thanks to those who reviewed. Warning this chapter will contain angst so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_____________________________________________________________________

Flashback

The room was quiet as the clock's ticking echoed in the room. A honey brown haired girl sat there behind the desk sipping her tea enjoying the quietness. She looked up at the clock as her crimson eyes stared at the time. "3,2,1…" the girl said as she sipped her tea.

The door burst opened as an angry blonde haired girl stormed in. "Bubuzuke!" the girl yelled. "Ara good morning Haruka, what seems to be the problem now" the brunette asked calmly. "What's the problem? The problem is that you forgot to sign the ordering forms for the new school uniforms, now they won't be coming in until two weeks" Haruka replied after calming down.

"Oh I was suppose to sign that? I guess I forgot" the girl said, looking up and scratching her head. "Don't play dumb with me Shizuru this maybe your second time as student council president it doesn't mean you can laze around" Haruka said as she crossed her arms.

"Haruka if I may, yes it is my second time as student council president and I know my responsibilities, but Haruka right now you seem to forgetting yours, miss assistant executive" Shizuru replied as she smiled victoriously. Haruka kept her mouth shut and looked away looking like she just got cut.

"Haruka, you're supposed to wait for me" called out a voice. Haruka turned to see a girl with brown hair running towards her. The girl stopped, catching her breath she stood tall trying to keep her status. "Ara good morning Yukino, Haruka here was trying to do your job again" Shizuru greeted as she looked at the brown haired girl.

"My apologies Shizuru, I suppose old habits die hard don't they Haruka?" Yukino asked as she turned her attention to Haruka. "Sorry Yukino, I guess old things do die heard" Haruka replied. "It's hard Haruka" Yukino corrected sending Haruka into rage.

"Fufufu so Yukino will we be able to get those new uniforms in soon?" Shizuru asked after taking a sip of her tea. "Well since you forgot to sign the papers" Yukino stopped as she looked at Shizuru. "Sorry" Shizuru replied smiling innocently. "We'll most likely be getting them in 2 weeks, minimum" Yukino finished.

"Well I guess it's not all bad then" Shizuru said as she put her cup down.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey is this story going anywhere?" Nao interrupted. "Ara if you shut up, then it will be going somewhere" Shizuru replied as she looked at Nao. Nao pouted as she crossed her arms. "No where was I?" Shizuru asked. "Oh yes."

_____________________________________________________________________

Shizuru sat there calmly as her eyes turned back to the clock.

Hm she'll be here soon.

"If you will excuse us president we must get the preparations underway for the upcoming event, Haruka" Yukino said as she looked at Haruka. Haruka nodded as Yukino began walking off following behind.

Hm they sure know how to exit when needed, don't they? Well I best be getting ready.

Shizuru got up from her seat as she walked over to the door and closed it. She stood to the side of the door as she looked back at the clock.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened. Shizuru stood there still looking as though she was getting ready to do something. Shizuru saw the tip of raven blue hair giving the signal to put one foot back. The blue hair looked around as Shizuru pounced out.

Shizuru pounced out from her spot onto the girl that was behind the door. The girl fell over as Shizuru pounced on top of her. Shizuru laid there happily wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. "Nat-su-ki chan" Shizuru whispered seductively into the girl's ear.

"Uh Shizuru? Why do I always forget that you hide behind the door waiting for me?" Natsuki asked. "Ara cause Natsuki is forgetful" Shizuru replied as she smiled happily. "Uh Shizuru if you've done groping me I'd like to get up now" Natsuki said announced, while she looked down at where Shizuru's hands were, face lit.

"Ara but I'm not done with Natsuki yet, why I'm just getting started" Shizuru replied cheerfully. "In that case I guess Shizuru doesn't want a kiss then" Natsuki asked as she turned her head to the left. "A kiss?" Shizuru asked as she immediately got off Natsuki and was standing eagerly.

Natsuki got onto her feet brushing the dirt of her clothes and fixing herself up. Shizuru stood there looking like a puppy waiting for its master to feed it. "So this is what it feels like to tease you, feels great" Natsuki said as she smiled to herself. "Natsuki is the one who gets teased" Shizuru replied as she pressed her lips on the off guard girl.

Natsuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Shizuru smiled happily as she traced her finger tips upwards to Natsuki's chest. Shizuru rested her hands on Natsuki breasts and began massaging them. Shizuru broke from the kiss to stare at Natsuki seductively.

"Natsuki can only be teased by me and me alone" Shizuru said as she moved in closer to Natsuki's ear. Natsuki gasped when Shizuru began licking around her ear. Natsuki ducked down as she quickly moved out of Shizuru's hands. Shizuru looked at the blushing Natsuki, smiling.

"Ara Natsuki is cute when she's embarrassed" Shizuru teasingly commented, causing Natsuki to turn another shade of red. The bell rang signaling Natsuki to look up letting out a sigh. "Well I better get to class, see you later Shizuru" Natsuki said as she quickly headed for the door. "Ara won't Natsuki at least give me a goodbye kiss?" Shizuru asked putting on her sad face.

Natsuki stopped as she looked back at Shizuru. "Meet me here after class okay Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Okay, whatever Natsuki wants" Shizuru replied and smiled happily. Natsuki smiled back and turned her head, walking out of the room leaving a disappointed Shizuru standing there.

Natsuki is acting strange; she wasn't even kissing me back. I hope Natsuki is alright. No Natsuki is fine; if there was something wrong she would have told me. Right?

Shizuru shook the thought out of her head as she walked over to the door and closed it. She walked to her desk, sat down and pulled out a pile of paperwork that was left for her yesterday. "Better get this done" Shizuru said as she sighed and got to work.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Yawn, hurry up Bubuzuke I'm going to fall asleep in a second" Nao complained as she yawned. "Oh so you don't want to know what happened fine then" Shizuru asked as she looked away. "Okay, fine continue" Nao replied. Shizuru chuckled lightly as she went back to where left off.

_____________________________________________________________________

Shizuru's hand was getting sore from all the writing. She dropped her pencil and began to rub her hand.

I liked it better when I didn't do any writing.

Shizuru turned her attention to the clock, watching it tick away. "Hm Natsuki will here soon, better make sure I look good in front of her" Shizuru muttered to herself. Shizuru fixed up her hair as she adjusted her uniform.

Shizuru looked down at herself. "Looking good, what ever Natsuki has to say must be important if she is asking for me to meet her" Shizuru said to herself, letting out a smile. The door opened as Shizuru looked over to see Natsuki's head looking around. She quickly walked in closing the door behind her.

Turning around she was met by a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Yeah it's good to see you too Shizuru" Natsuki said as she tried to wiggle her way out. "Natsuki said she had something to tell me" Shizuru said, staring at the girl. Natsuki pushed her way out of Shizuru's arms leaving Shizuru looking confused.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry about that but you have to listen" Natsuki apologized as she looked down on the ground. There was a moment silence when Shizuru finally heard Natsuki speak, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wished it would have just stayed quiet.

Taking a deep breath Natsuki looked up at Shizuru. "Shizuru I… I…" Natsuki stuttered. She was trying to keep herself together. "I… don't… love you anymore Shizuru" Natsuki said with her head down. Shizuru's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped.

Did she just say that? No, no it can't be Natsuki must be joking, she has to be. Tell me that you're joking, please tell me Natsuki!

"What is Natsuki saying?" Shizuru asked as she felt her eyes begin to water. "Shizuru I'm so sorry, but I just don't feel love for you anymore, I'm sorry Shizuru" Natsuki apologized as she looked up at Shizuru. Tears streamed down Shizuru eyes as she covered her face with her hands.

"Shizuru please…" Natsuki said as she tried to touch Shizuru's cheek. "NATSUKI HOW COULD YOU!" Shizuru yelled and took her hands of her face. Natsuki took a step back in fear as she looked at the angry Shizuru. "Natsuki, all the time we had together ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Shizuru yelled allowing once held-in tears, to pour down her face. It rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Shizuru I'm sorry" Natsuki replied before she felt herself beginning to cry. "Sorry for what? For letting me think that you loved me too? Sorry for letting me believe that we could be together forever? Sorry for-" Shizuru stopped just as she brought her hands to her face and cried into them.

"No Shizuru I-" Natsuki tried to speak but got stopped. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shizuru screamed as she ran to the door. Swinging the door open letting it smack against the wall she ran out of the room crying.

Natsuki, how could you? I loved you.

Running down the halls she just hoped that people would let her pass freely. She ran into something and tumbled down onto the ground. Taking her hands off her face she found herself on top of a student. "Shizuru?" asked the student. Letting out a groan she got up wiping her clothes. "Sorry Miss Yuuki" Shizuru apologized as she looked at the girl. She gave a quick bow showing her apologies then running off covering her face so no one could see her in her state.

_____________________________________________________________________

Nao sat there looking shocked as Shizuru finished. "Man, that's got to hurt, I mean Natsuki breaking up with you like that" Nao said as she patted Shizuru on the back. "In way she broke up with me yes" Shizuru replied. "Hey how come you're not all depressed and psycho now anyway?" Nao asked.

Shizuru looked at the girl and smiled. "I guess I've learned to control my emotions well, but believe me right now your only seeing a mask, inside I'm tearing myself apart" Shizuru replied. "Shizuru, you can't keep your mask on, people will eventually see through it, so just cut it okay, and let your emotions flow out" Nao said as she looked at the girl.

Shizuru sniffled before breaking into tears. She wrapped her arms around Nao crying onto Nao's shoulder. Nao just sat there looking a little confused about what to do.

Oh crap she's crying on me, what do I do? Okay just pat her on the back and tell her everything will be alright.

"There, there Shizuru everything will be alright" Nao said in a motherly voice. "Ara Nao-san is being kind to me, is this a dream of sorts?" Shizuru asked as she sniffled. Nao gave the girl a frown as she turned her head away. "Look believe me right now I want nothing more then revenge for what you have done to me, but…" Nao stopped as she looked at the girl.

"My revenge will be taken when you're not all moody like this, I'm the one who's supposed to make you miserable" Nao finished. Shizuru looked at the red haired who was trying to keep a face. "Thank you Nao, I guess you're not so bad after all" Shizuru said as she smiled wiping the tears away.

"Yeah look if you tell anyone about me being all nice to you I'll make you miserable now" Nao said as she shot Shizuru a glare. Shizuru nodded in reply. Nao let out a sigh as she stood up.

Well good deed for the day is done, time to get out of here.

"Ara Nao-san" Shizuru asked. Nao looked down at the girl with a 'yeah?' look. "Your good friends with Natsuki aren't you? Perhaps you could get a bit of info out of her please?" Shizuru asked. Nao thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Sure, I'll see what I can get out of her" Nao replied as she began walking off.

Shizuru sat there smiling as she stared off at the lake. 'It feels empty since your not here' she thought.

Nao found the way that she came and began climbing up. Luckily for her the hole had been made to be able to climb in and out of it. Climbing her way to the top she reached out and grabbed onto the root of a tree. She pulled herself up as she laid there on the ground. She got onto her feet, wiping off any dirt or bits that got onto her.

Few, I'm glad that's over, but I think I might be late for class. Oh crap I just hope she hasn't noticed that I'm not in class yet.

A slight gust of wind blew past Nao as Miyu appeared. Nao let out a scream as she fell back onto the ground. "M-Miyu, eh he I got a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Nao asked. "You were skipping class again weren't you? Nao has to be punished" Miyu replied as she took a step towards Nao.

Nao crawled back as her face turned into fear. Miyu stood there as she reached over to her bag. Nao was shaking as her body began to sweat. Just as Miyu was about to pull her hand out a voice that Nao wouldn't expect called out.

"Ara good to see you Miyu" called out the voice. Miyu turned her attention to the voice as she looked to see Shizuru standing there in her school uniform smiling.

Holy crap, how the hell did she dress so quickly?

"President Fujino, its good to see you too" Miyu replied. "Ara Nao was not skipping class as she was helping me with some school business, I'm sure you would understand" Shizuru said as she looked towards Nao. Miyu looked at Nao as Nao nodded quickly.

"Very well" Miyu replied as she pulled out her hand out of her bag. Nao let out a breath of air in relief as she wiped her forehead. "I'll take care of Nao's lateness with the teacher so you don't have to worry about it okay Miyu" Shizuru said as she gave Miyu a wink. Miyu nodded as she turned her attention to Nao.

"Come on Nao, you're late as it is" Miyu said as she bent down picking up Nao and throwing the girl onto her shoulder. "Waaaaa let me down!" Nao screamed as she began fidgeting around. "Are you coming Kaichou-sama?" Miyu asked as she looked at Shizuru.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother to you" Shizuru replied. "It won't be a bother" Miyu said as looked at the girl. "Very well" Shizuru replied and walked over to Miyu. Miyu put Nao down when Shizuru stood next to her. Nao sighed as she felt a tight tug around her waist.

Nao looked to see Miyu had grabbed Shizuru and her around the waist and had her hand materialized to a sword. "Hold on" Miyu said as she took off. Nao's eye lids were expanding as Miyu was travelling at an incredible speed. Nao turned her head to the side to find Shizuru's eyes were closed. Nao's eyes trailed off as she noticed something.

Ahhhhhhh she holding onto my arm, get off! Shoo, go and attach to someone else.

Miyu came to a stop as let go of Nao and Shizuru. Nao had trouble keeping on her feet as she stumbled to ground. Shizuru walked off gracefully as she headed for the school building. Miyu reached down and picked up Nao by the arms. Nao manage to stand on all two as she turned to Miyu.

"Urgh remind myself to never allow you to do that again" Nao said as she clenched her stomach. Miyu side stepped to the life as Nao exited the contents in her stomach out. Miyu pulled out a tissue and handed it to Nao. "Thanks" Nao said after she wiped her mouth.

"Here" Miyu said as she handed Nao a pill. Nao took the pill with a whiff. 'Minty, nice' Nao thought as she flicked it into her mouth. "Now off to class for you" Miyu said as she walked off. Nao stood there letting out a sigh.

Man this is one rough day so far. But after school things are going to get a little more interesting.

Why me? Why does this have to happen on a Monday?

**To be continued…**

**Omake:**

**Blackfang64: Hello and if you're looking for a pie, sorry but I just ate it. And it was tasty.**

**Audience: Awwww**

**Blackfang64: But now time for…**

**Audience and author: Truth or dare**

**Blackfang64: I could get use to this attention and now let's welcome Nao Yuuki, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga.**

**Audience: (Applauses as Natsuki and Shizuru walk out on stage)**

**Blackfang64: Hello girls nice to- wait where's Nao?**

**Nao: I am not coming out, nothing you say will make me come out!**

**Blackfang64: Well if I can't talk then I can… (Presses a button)**

**Nao: Hey what the?! (Sound of muffling)**

**Blackfang64: (walks away from the podium and pulls out a big cloth) I've always wanted to try this. (ahem) Alakazam (pulls the cloth away to reveal Nao in a school outfit)**

**Audience: (Audiences gasps as Natsuki grins evilly)**

**Blackfang64: Uh didn't you use to be 14 years old, you look like your 8**

**Nao: Grrrr DAMN YOU NATSUKI!**

**Natsuki: (bursting into tears of laughter)**

**Shizuru: Ara she looks so cute, someone wants a hug (Walks over to Nao with open arms)**

**Nao: Gahhh get away from me! (backing away)**

**(Wall breaks down as everyone turns their attention to it)**

**Blackfang64: What the?**

**Girl 1: Whoa how did we get here?**

**Girl 2: Beats me we took a left out of the forest and…**

**Shizuru: Crap the fan girls tracked me down, time for the old switcheroo (Walks behind the confused Nao and put's a wig with a hair colour exactly like Shizuru's and slips a red wig on her on head)**

**Girl 1: Hey look its Kaichou-sama in chibi**

**Fan girls: (all scream as they run towards Nao)**

**Nao: WHAT THE HELL?!! AHHHHHHH!!!! (runs off screaming followed by the mob of girls)**

**Shizuru: Good thing that worked**

**Blackfang64: Okay, I think we're going to wrap this up, tune into to next when Nao will ask Shizuru truth or dare, if she makes it back alive. Good bye now**

**Nao: THEY WON'T STOP TOUCHING ME!!!!!!!**

**End of Omake**

**Author: And there's chapter three. Time for answering questions:**

**Spikesagitta: Nao having the power of talking to spiders, you ask if the other ex HiME's had powers like that. To answer your question I never really thought about having that. I think I'll include that in the story, thanks for the idea. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and If you like the Omake segment have I got a treat for you. If you wish to ask a truth or dare question, review or PM me and I'll include it in the next Omake. This is also the reader's fic so I'm open to any ideas you have. **

**Anyway thanks guys and gals for the reviews, stay tune for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes eh- hey can't I sing in privacy? Okay cue disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: We've only got four minutes to save the world- oh uh one sec. Okay I don't Mai HiME or four minutes. **

**Chapter 4 **

After class

Nao let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally school has ended for the day time for some well owned R&R. Hm I can't help but think there was something else I had to do. _

"Nao if you're done standing in the middle of the hallway, would like to go and find Natsuki?" Miyu asked as she interrupted Nao's train of thoughts. Nao shook her head and shot Miyu a stare. "If you've got nothing better to do apart from following me everywhere, maybe you could track down Natsuki yourself" Nao replied, resting her hands on her hips.

"Nao, Shizuru asked you to find Natsuki and get info out of her correct?" Miyu asked. Nao pouted and crossed her arms. "Meh so what? You can't do anything about it" Nao replied as she smiled in triumph. "Don't be sure, I'm sure the school will be more then happy to see your audition for Tokyo Idol" Miyu replied as this cause Nao to freeze on the spot.

_I'm off. _

Nao disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she ran off.

_Gotta find Natsuki, otherwise video audition will be shown. What is it with people having videos of me for blackmail? _

Nao stopped outside the school, turning her head from left to right to look around.

I spy with my little eye someone with a big bust and a cat like figure clinging onto her bust.

Nao smiled after recognizing who it was and walked over to Mai and Mikoto. "Hey Mai" Nao called out as she waved over to the girl. Mai turned around to see Nao smiling devilishly. "Hey Nao" Mikoto replied. "Hmph I wasn't talking to you Mikoto" Nao said as she shot a glare at Mikoto. "You're just jealous that you don't have a pair like these" Mikoto replied as she snuggled happily in Mai's chest.

Mai rolled her eyes and looked away. "Hey Mai, have you seen Natsuki?" Nao asked. Mai looked over at Nao before she shook her head. "I haven't since the rumour started, she hasn't turned up for the rest of her classes either" Mai replied with her head down. Nao knew what rumour she was talking about.

"I still just can't believe it, Shizuru and Natsuki breaking apart, things are truly out of place here" Mai added, looking at Nao with a sadness in her eyes. Mikoto looked up at Mai and immediately the cat girl's face turned to one of sadness as well. "Well if you hear from Natsuki let me know okay Mai?" Nao asked. "Sure thing Nao" Mai replied trying to force a smile on.

Nao ran off leaving Mai and Mikoto alone. "Is Mai alright?" Mikoto asked staring innocently at Mai. "Yeah I'm fine Mikoto, just a little sad that's all" Mai looked down at Mikoto to reply. "Would Mai like a shoulder rub when we get back?" Mikoto asked as she backed out of Mai's chest. "Hm thanks Mikoto" Mai replied and patted the girl on the head.

"But first how about some of Mai's cooking, I'm starving" Mikoto said and she ran off. "H-hey, wait up" Mai replied, chasing after the over excited girl.

_____________________________________________________________________

Nao walked through the gardens scanning the area by looking around.

_Hm if I were Natsuki, where would I be sulking? _

"Man this is hopeless, time for some real help" Nao said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed a few numbers and waited for the person on the other side of the line, to answer. "Hello?" asked the voice at the end of the phone. "Hey Yukino, Nao here, I need you do to something for me" Nao requested.

"What is it this time? If it's about changing your grades forget it" Yukino asked with seriousness added to the tone of her voice. "Yukino gotten hard, no it's not that this time, I was wondering if you could track Natsuki's phone" Nao questioned. "Why do you need to track down Natsuki?" Yukino asked. "Well I got to ask a few things concerning Natsuki and Shizuru's little incident" Nao replied.

There was a long silence as Yukino soon replied. "Shizuru is in ruins and Haruka looks as though she is about to help the girl any second now, for Haruka's sake I'll track her down" Yukino replied. The redhead stood there patiently, hearing the sound of computer keys getting typed.

"Found her she's in AR123456" Yukino replied. Nao stood there silent. "Uh in English please?" Nao demanded. "Okay turn south-east and keep going till you come to a white rock and head east" Yukino corrected. "Thanks Yukino for- wait did you track down where I was too?" Nao asked. "Uh gotta go bye" Yukino replied and hung up just as quickly.

_That girl is weird. _

Nao turned south east and began running off. She soon found herself running of into the forest.

_Oh come on more forests, I'm going to have to shower for days to get the smell of nature off me. _

Nao looked to see the rock coming in sight. As she got closer she found the rock to be bigger than it looked like from when she saw it. Nao stopped in front of the rock and looked up.

_I think I liked it better when I was the bigger one. _

"Let's see go east towards the white rock" Nao said as she turned to her right. What she saw surprised her indeed.

_What the hell? _

Nao walked over as she found herself walking over to what seemed to be a cave. Nao stopped at the cave entrance as she peered into the darkness. "Hellooooo, any dumb mutt's in here?" Nao called out into the vertical hole and heard it echo. There was a moment of silence before Nao heard a sound she wasn't familiar with.

_Ah crap this can't be good. _

As the sound got closer, Nao could identify what it was. The sound of growls and barks got louder causing Nao to take a few steps back. Nao ran back turning her head just in time to see a wolf with a dark blue coat of fur and eyes that looked like they were hungry.

Nao was too engulfed in fear to see where she was going, and as a result, tripped over a broken branch. The wolf looked over at Nao as it howled. It leapt from its spot over to the fallen girl as it was soon followed by the rest of the pack. Nao turned over to witness a newly formed pack of wolves surrounding her.

_Crap, I'm going to become wolf chow, I'm too innocent, well not fully innocent, I'm too pure, oh wait and ah forget it, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! _

Nao watched as one of the wolves stalked closer to Nao. The red haired delinquent froze in fear as the wolf growled with a ferocious aura around it, baring its pearl-white pointed teeth; its eyes were looking as though it was capable of tearing your head off in one bite. The glare petrified Nao's entire body as she could feel it turn to jelly, yet freeze at the same time.

"Duran, sit" a voice called out. The wolf turned its head back as they all turned to the source of the voice. The wolves walked over to the figure that stood in the cave, and obediently listened. They sat; looking as though they were waiting for further orders. Nao snapped out off her horror-struck state and looked over to see who called out.

Nao's face turned from fear into delight as she smiled. She got up from the ground and walked over to where the wolves were sitting. "So which one of you is Natsuki?" Nao asked, letting out a playful grin. All the wolves turned their heads to Nao as they let out a growl.

"You better be careful what you say Nao, you don't want to provoke a hungry wolf now do you?" asked the figure, stepping out of the cave. "Oh, there you are Natsuki, I couldn't see you amongst your fans" Nao replied as she looked over the wolves.

"Duran, leave me please" Natsuki said as she looked at a wolf. The wolf nodded as it got up onto its feet and headed for the cave. The other wolves followed soon after, leaving Natsuki and Nao alone outside.

"Geez talk about man's best friend" Nao said as looked at Natsuki with a grin. "What is your business here Nao?" Natsuki asked before throwing a glare at Nao. "Hey come on now, can't I have a friendly chat?" Nao asked before she crossed her arms. "Fine" Natsuki reluctantly huffed and sat down.

Nao shrugged her shoulders as she sat down too. There was an awkward silence as Nao looked at Natsuki.

_She sure is quiet, probably still a little emotional from today. Oh yeah that's right I'm here to talk to her about that. _

"So Natsuki what's the deal with those hungry fans?" Nao asked to break the silence. "What?" Natsuki asked as she looked as though she had just snapped out of some thoughts. "I said, what's the deal with those hungry fans?" Nao asked, her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"You mean the wolves, I found them a couple of months ago" Natsuki replied. "Oh no not another story, can you make it simple, I'm busy you know" Nao interrupted as she looked at Natsuki. "Well I actually found their generation before them a few months ago and well I've kinda got a little bond with them" Natsuki finished.

"The big one, you called Duran, what's the deal with him?" Nao asked as she leaned in closer. "Well he's the leader of the pack, wherever he goes they follow behind, he and I kinda have a good bond with each other" Natsuki replied as she smiled. "Oh so that's why you left Shizuru for a wolf" Nao spilled out.

Nao's eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth.

_Oh crap that just came out didn't it? I'm in a world of pain now. _

Natsuki's face turned into deep depression as she looked down at the ground.

_Whao, take a look at that, she looks just like the time when I captured her during the festival. _

"Uh sorry Natsuki" Nao apologized, suddenly feeling guilt and sadness. Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath before breathing out, looking at Nao. "Heh, I guess the whole school knows about it ne?" Natsuki asked as she smiled weakly. Nao nodded in reply. She was trying to figure out a way to bring up the question.

_Dammit this girl is more sensitive then before, she became nothing more than a weak puppy. _

"Hey Natsuki?" Nao asked and looked at the girl. "Yeah Nao?" Natsuki replied as she smiled at the girl.

_Hey I haven't seen her smile like that before, this is new. _

Nao kicking the thought out her head came back into reality. "Yeah, um… why did you break up with the walking tea bag?" Nao asked. There was a hint of laughter at her remark for Shizuru. Natsuki's smile went to a frown and immediately hung her head down. Nao swore she could see storm clouds forming over Natsuki's head.

"I-I can't answer that" Natsuki replied as her voice sounded as though it was filled with pain. "Come on Natsuki you can tell me why" Nao said as she swung an arm around the depressed girl. Natsuki looked up as she smiled weakly. "Hm what has happened to the selfish and not caring person?" Natsuki asked.

Nao was a little off guarded by the question and she just looked away giving off a frown. "Well the reason for my actions was because…" Natsuki said, then went silent. There was a moment silence before Nao was got tired of it. "Well what was it?" Nao asked impatiently. "It's because I fell in love with someone else" Natsuki finished.

Nao's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me?" Nao asked as she looked at Natsuki with a 'Tell me you are joking' look. Natsuki shook her head leaving Nao with the answer she wasn't hoping to get. The sky roared as the sound of thunder filled the sky.

Nao looked up to see the sky filled with dark grey clouds and the air was becoming a bit windier.

_Ah crap a storm, dammit and I'm wearing my best uniform too. _

A drop of rain bounced of Nao's nose as she stared at the rain drop. "I better get going before the storm hits me, coming Natsuki?" Nao asked as she stood up offering her hand. "I'll be okay, I need to be alone right now anyway" Natsuki replied, denying the offer before she got up. She walked over to the cave slowly descending into the darkness. _She's weird; better make sure she gets a reality check_.

All of the sudden the rain poured down heavily. "Aaaaaahhhhhh" Nao screamed as she began to run. The rain began to pour even heavier as Nao ran aimlessly through the rain. She was covering her eyes unbeknownst to her that someone else was heading this way.

Whoever it was knocked Nao right over as she fell to the soft muddy ground. "Ouch watch where you're going" Nao yelled as she rubbed her sore head. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of red eyes and an usual stare, looking back at her. "M-Miyu, uh I uh" Nao said as she was trying to find the right words to say.

_Well for once I'm actually glad to see her. _

"Nao, it's wet and you are here in the mud" Miyu said firmly as she looked at the fallen girl. "Hey you knocked me into the ground, so it's your fault for that" Nao replied and crossed her arms. "Come on we must get you out of the rain" Miyu said as she bent down, picking the girl up.

Nao didn't protest, deciding anywhere was better than here. Miyu held the girl in her arms before turning around. She ran off flicking up mud as she ran by. Nao felt the dropping rain hitting her face like needles.

_Ouch, on second thought the mud wasn't that bad. _

Nao felt the rain come back to the normal wet feel as she opened her eyes to see they were outside the school. Miyu gently put Nao, and they proceeded to run over to the front entrance of the school.

They stopped under the piece of shelter as Nao stood there panting. Nao looked at her clothes then frowned. "Ah crap they're soaked through" Nao complained as she squeezed some of the water out. Miyu stood there as she looked down at her clothes.

Great, I'm stuck at school, with a storm stopping me from getting back to the dorms. This can't get any worse.

The door opened as Nao and Miyu turned their attention to the person who stood at the door. "Ara it's good to see you Miyu and Nao-san" greeted the girl. A graceful smile adorned her lips.

_It just got worst. _

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: (back turned to the audience) **

**Camera person: Uh, you're on **

**Blackfang64: Wah, oh right (puts manga away) thank you this program was brought to you by Meaty Pies, now with actual meat in the pies. **

**(Quick flash of the commercial)**

**Blackfang64: But now it's time for **

**Blackfang64 and audience: truth or dare **

**Blackfang64: And now lets bring out our lovely guests, Nao, Natsuki and Shizuru. **

**Audience: (Appluases as Natsuki and Nao walk out on stage) **

**Blackfang64: Welcome and, uh where's Shizuru? **

**Nao: She's backstage, she should be coming in soon (smiles evilly) **

**Blackfang64: Okay then, let's try this again, Shizuru come on down **

**Shizuru: (being trollied along as she has a strait jacket on, followed by a thick metal chain wrapped around her arms several hundred times and a ton weight tied to her body) **

**Blackfang64: Okay, what is going on? **

**Nao: Oh just so Shizuru won't come out and tear my ass apart **

**Blackfang64: (looks at Shizuru as the girl is standing innocently and peacefully) Okay then, well back to the show. Now we got a request from Ume sama (looks around as he pulls out a letter) it's says 'think it would great if Shizuru had to watch Nao do something to Natsuki, and she would not be able to do anything about it' well that explains the chains and things. **

**Nao: pretty much **

**Blackfang64: so what are you going to do?**

**Nao: Well I may, boys (claps out loud) **

**(Some guys run out on stage as they quickly run over to Natsuki **

**Natsuki: hey what the, gah help!! **

**(The men run away to reveal Natsuki's feet tied to the ground and her arms being tied from a rope attached to the ceiling. **

**Natsuki: hey what the, get me out off here! (Tries to get out) **

**Nao: Perfect, we're all set (walks over to Natsuki)**

**Natsuki: (watches as the girl stands in front of her smiling evilly) **

**Blackfang64: Uh you're not going to kill her are you? **

**Nao: No of course not, I'm just going to have a little fun (Brings hand to Natsuki's cheek) **

**Natsuki: (gulp) **

**Nao: Time for revenge (moves even closer to Natsuki) Enjoy (smashes her lips onto the unsuspecting girl's lips) **

**Audience, Blackfang64 and Natsuki: (all gasp) **

**Nao: (starts to swirl her tongue inside Natsuki's mouth as Natsuki can't help but kiss back) **

**Blackfang64: oh crap, how's Shizuru… holding… up? **

**Shizuru: (Her eyes have lost it as they look angry and psychotic, smiling like a psycho maniac) You are going to pay Nao (tries to get out of the chains) **

**Nao: (Breaks from the kiss) you do that, in the mean time (leans her head over as she begins to suck hungrily on the girl's neck while her hand is travelling downwards to Natsuki's chest) **

**Natsuki: Nao… please… stop (shuts her eyes as Nao begins to press her body against Natsuki's) **

**Nao: Enjoying this are we? **

**Blackfang64: (_Man this is… uh oh crap the audience_) they're dead **

**Audience: (all of them have fainted, strangely there were some NaoNat fans there) **

**Blackfang64: okay I think this is **

**Shizuru: enough**

**Everyone: looks over at Shizuru as the girl is laughing. **

**Shizuru: (go's quiet) Kiyohime **

**(the ground shakes as Kiyohime rises from the ground with its heads looking at Nao) **

**Nao: oh shit **

**Shizuru: rescue Natsuki and deal with Nao **

**Nao: (screams as she runs off with an angry Kiyohime following after) **

**Blackfang64: okay, I don't know how that was possible but I think we need to go to a break, Now Shizuru it will be you're turn to ask Natsuki a truth or dare **

**Shizuru: okay, after our little 'discussions' are over (walks over to Natsuki as she breaks free from the bindings easily and unties Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: um… I'm in trouble aren't I? **

**Shizuru: yes you are (picks up Natsuki as she takes the girl back stage) **

**Blackfang64: (begins to hear strange sounds from the girl's bathroom) Okay…… cut the camera **

**Camera man: (turns cameras off) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: NaoNat scene couldn't help but add that into the Omake. Thank you to those who reviewed and thank you to Ume sama for the suggestion. **

**Any questions you've got to ask or if you like the story, then review away. Also if you have any suggestions to the truth or dare feel free to yeah stay tune for the next chapter as things will get interesting. Thank you and cya :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: I guess I need to make things interesting, so I'll be bringing a few characters from Mai Otome into the chapters to come. Thanks to those who reviewed and enjoy chapter 5. **

**Chapter 5 **

Nao sat there shivering as she held her arms in tightly around her body trying to warm it up. Miyu sat there looking as though she wasn't feeling anything, which was pretty much usual. Nao's eyes scanned around the room as she found that some other students had decided to take refuge in the school during the storm. One pair, happen to catch her attention as she let out a smirk.

Getting up onto her feet, she walked over to the pair of girls that sat there. The girl with dark blue sat there looking at the ground looking as though she was trying to ignore the other girl hugging. The other girl had blond hair and green eyes and something else that caught Nao's attention.

_Holy crap! Are they getting bigger every day or something? _

Nao shook her head getting the image of the girl's chest out of her mind. The blond haired girl noticed Nao coming over as she smiled. "Hello Nao-san" the girl called out. Nao smiled as she saw the girl with dark blue hair look at her as though she was a pest.

"Why hello there Erstin, Nina, what are you two up too?" Nao asked in a sweet innocent tone. "Hey Nao" Nina grumbled as she looked away. "Me and Nina were.... er.... studying when it began to pour, so we had to move inside for shelter" Erstin replied as a small blush came upon her cheeks.

_They were at it again? I can see why Nina is so depressed these days; Erstin really needs to cut back on her moves. _

"Well I hope you guys are alright, and Erstin" Nao stopped as she looked at the girl. "Yes?" Erstin asked as she looked at Nao. "Give Nina a break okay, she needs to sleep you know" Nao replied as she walked off. Erstin and Nina went two shades of dark red as they looked at each other.

_Ah nothing beats helping a couple in need of help. _

Nao smiled proudly to herself as she stopped. She took a sniff as she threw her head back. "Achoo!" Nao sneezed loudly gaining people's attention. Wiping her nose she kept walking ignoring the stares as they went back to what they were doing. She stopped as she felt something on her shoulders. She looked to see a blanket had been wrapped around her. Her eyes continued to travel as they saw Miyu behind her. "Here, I do not wish for Nao to catch a cold" Miyu said as she walked off handing out blankets to the other people who were cold.

_I sometimes think that the girl actually cares about people, but then I remember she's a robot made from wires, bolts and leftover machine parts from World War 2. _

Nao laughed as she let out another sneeze. Wiping her nose she looked to find a nice spot to sit. "Ah right over there" Nao rejoiced as she walked over to the chair. She could feel the seat was just a step away as she felt something else. "What the-?" Nao yelped as she was pulled back. Nao looked to see Shizuru dragging the girl by her collar. "Aw I was just about to sit down too" Nao complained.

"Nao can wait a little longer, I need to talk to you right now" Shizuru replied as she smiled. Nao pouted as she looked back to see someone else taking her seat. "Awwww" Nao whined as she dragged into the school council room as the doors were shut behind her.

Nao fell back as Shizuru let go of her. "Ouch you know you're not so nice for a school president" Nao complained as she rubbed her back. "Ara you are not use to being treated badly?" Shizuru asked. Nao's eye twitched as gave the girl a death stare. "I'm sorry, please have a seat" Shizuru said as she pointed over at some couches. Nao eye's lit up as she ran over before jumping into the air landing safely on the couch.

_They're so fluffy; I could fall asleep and not give crap about what people say. _

"Would you like some tea Nao?" Shizuru asked. Nao snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at the girl who was holding tea. Nao took a cup as she placed it next to her. Shizuru sat down on the other couch which was opposite of Nao as she faced the girl. "So Nao, what did Natsuki say?" Shizuru asked as she looked eager to hear. Nao took a sip of the tea as she let out a breath of air. "Well…" Nao trailed off as she began explaining to Shizuru.

"Hm I see. So Natsuki was in love with someone else, do you know who it is?" Shizuru asked as she looked up Nao. "Why so you can go kill them, sorry but I'm as clueless as you" Nao replied as she laid back on the couch. Shizuru let out a sigh as Nao's eyes caught her attention on something.

"Ah Shizuru your button is undone" Nao pointed out as Shizuru looked to see a button had come undone. "Ara, why was Nao staring at my chest?" Shizuru asked letting out a small grin. Nao let out a blush as she sat up. "I wasn't staring at your chest, I just noticed the button undone" Nao replied as she made hand gestures.

Shizuru began to laugh making Nao even more annoyed. "Look I've done my job, can I please go now?" Nao asked as she stood up. "Aw does Nao not like having me around, I feel so hurt" Shizuru replied as she began to cry.

_Dammit why do I feel sorry for her, stupid pity. _

"Urgh fine I'll stay but only for a few minutes" Nao said as she sat down on the couch with her legs crossed. Shizuru smiled as Nao realized that she had just been tricked. Nao let out a pout as she turned her head away from the girl. "So Nao, how can I get my Natsuki back?" Shizuru asked as her smile turned into a serious face.

"Hm? Well let me think" Nao replied as she began to think.

_Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, get the cheese and the noddles and what do you get? Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, Macaroni, get the cheese and the noddles and what do you get? _

"Ara is Nao thinking about food?" Shizuru asked causing Nao to lose her train of thought. "Uh, what, no of course not" Nao replied as sweat drops dripped down her neck. Shizuru smiled as she leaned back relaxing her body into a comfortable position.

"Well let's see, we're dealing with the ice princess, knowing her she can get quiet jealous at times" Nao said as she began thinking a plan. After a few seconds she shot her eyes wide open as she smiled. "Of course, the old jealous over my ex" Nao said out loud. Shizuru sat there as she looked at Nao with a blank look. "Uh I mean, if you pretend to go out with someone, Natsuki will realize what she's done, yadda yadaa blah blah you get the idea" Nao explained making Shizuru smile. "Ara it sounds like a good plan, but now I need to find someone" Shizuru said as she rested her head on her hand looking as though she was thinking.

"Well my minutes are up, see ya Shizuru" Nao said as she got up and began walking hastily to the door. "Nao?" Shizuru called out. Nao turned her head as she looked at the Kaichou girl. "Would you perhaps be the person that I could go out with?" Shizuru asked.

Nao's jaw dropped as she her body became empty.

_Ah crap, I really should have seen this one coming. Quick say no. _

"Nope" Nao replied simply. "Ara I see, I guess I'll be all alone" Shizuru said as she looked down as she began to cry.

_Oh no I am not falling for it. _

Nao tried to walk away, but found herself unable to move her feet. Nao clenched her fists and gritted her teeth hard as she turned around. "Okay I will, just shut up with the crying" Nao replied as closed her eyes, then silently cursing herself.

"Oh thank you Nao-chan" Shizuru said as she embraced the girl in a hug. "Aya get off me, shoe, go hug some other plush toy" Nao yelped as she tried to get out. Shizuru let go of Nao as the girl fell to the floor. "Ara but if we are going to make this look real, then I guess I should ask" Shizuru said as she cleared her throat.

"Nao-chan, will you go out with me?" Shizuru asked as she looked into the eyes of the girl. Nao felt herself just vanish as those words echoed inside of her. Nao shook her thoughts out as she looked at the girl. "Yes I do, okay" Nao replied as she got up brushing her self off.

"Uh why did you have to do the whole ask me properly thing?" Nao asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Ara it's for the news scoop" Shizuru replied as her eyes looked off to the side of Nao. Nao turned her head as she saw a microphone disappear from behind the door.

_Oh shit, this can't be good. _

Sprinting to the door, she kicked it opened as her eyes scanned around the area. She saw a lock of long brown hair disappear around the corner as she smiled evilly. "Get back her Aoi and Chie!" Nao yelled as she charged down the hallway. She skidded across the floor as she turned around the corners.

After a few minutes of running, the girls were no where in sight. "Ah crap, they're gone" Nao muttered as she clenched her fists. Nao held herself back as she let out a sneeze that echoed through the school. Nao wiped her nose as she looked around for a tissue. Her eyes came upon the infirmary as she walked over to it.

She opened the door as she knocked. "Hello, anyone there?" Nao called out. "Yeah come on in" replied the voice. Nao walked in as she walked through the infirmary. She looked to see a woman with purple hair sitting at her chair writing away. She turned around as she looked at the girl.

"Hello Nao, what is it today?" the woman asked. "Ah I don't suppose you would have any tissue's Youko?" Nao replied as she covered her nose. Youko reached over as she pulled the box of tissues and handed them to Nao. Nao pulled a tissue out as she blew her nose hard making sure that she got every little bit out.

"Thanks" Nao said as she tossed the tissue into the bin. "You're welcome" Youko replied as she smiled. "Miss, it's bleeding again" called out a voice. "Coming" Youko replied back as she got onto her feet. "Who's that?" Nao asked. Youko stopped as she looked at Nao. "It's Takeda, it seems he ran into Natsuki and well she gave him a piece of her mind" Youko replied.

Nao pictured a Takeda badly beaten covered in severe bruise marks. "Yikes" Nao said the though made her turn pale. Ridding the picture out of her mind Nao wondered out of the infirmary as she walked quietly down the hallways. She stopped as she could hear the sound of footsteps. "Crap Miyu, gotta hide" Nao muttered as she looked around for a place to hide.

She spotted the girls toilets as she ran inside closing the door behind and locking herself in one of the cubicles. She sat there quietly as waited for the android to move. Nao's nose began to twitch.

_Oh crap. _

Nao took a few sniffs as her nose became itchy. She could feel herself beginning to breathe in as she quickly plugged her nose. After a few seconds Nao breathed out in relief.

_That was a…a… _

"Achoo!" Nao sneezed loudly allowing the sneeze to echo around in the bathroom.

"Identifying sneezing, matches with Nao Yuuki" Miyu said as she turned to the door.

"Crap" Nao muttered as the door burst open as Miyu ran in and stood in front of the cubicle Nao was in. "Nao you have five seconds to come out or else" Miyu called out as she waited.

"1…2…3…4…" Miyu stopped as the door opened. Nao sat there looking dumb as Miyu stared at her. "The storm will be passing soon, I suggest you get your stuff now" Miyu said in an emotionless tone a she walked out of the bathroom. Nao let out a sigh as she got up.

She walked out of the bathroom as she headed down the hallway to where she left her bag. She found Miyu at the door waiting for her with her bag in her hands. "Thanks" Nao said as Miyu handed Nao her bag. Nao swung the bag over her shoulder as she and Miyu walked out of the school.

"Achoo!" Nao sneezed as she wiped her nose. "Nao, if we don't get you back soon, then you might catch a cold" Miyu said as she looked at Nao. "Hey come on my body is tired, I've had enough of running for today" Nao replied as she looked up at the sky.

"Very well then" Miyu said as she stopped. Before Nao knew it, the girl had picked her up and was carrying her in her arms. "Whaaaa!!" Nao scream as Miyu dashed off at an incredible speed. Before Nao knew it she found herself back at her dorm. "We're here" Miyu said as she gently put Nao down.

Nao ran inside the dorm followed by the sound of vomiting. Miyu walked in acting her usual self as she walked into the bathroom. She turned the taps as she drew a hot bath. Nao came walking in looking like she had spun around twenty times. Miyu walked out of the bathroom as she handed Nao a towel.

Nao closed the door as Miyu walked out. Stripping her wet clothes off, she slipped into the warm bath as she felt the water sink over her skin. "Ahh…. That hits the spot" Nao moaned as she relaxed herself.

_Man this has been one hell of a day, first Shizuru and Natsuki breaking up, me being blackmailed by lots of people, what's up with that anyway? Then talking to the depressed girls, seriously though I would've been more interested if I was talking to a sponge and now what was the last thing? _

Nao closed her eyes as she sunk her body deeper into the bath.

_What was the other thing? Remembering to take a bath, no I'm doing that right now. Something to do with that bubuzuke girl, but what was it? _

Nao shot her eyes open.

_Oh crap. _

"I'M GOING OUT WITH THE BUBUZUKE GIRL!?" Nao yelled out loud as she shot up from the bath tipping water out. The door quickly opened as Miyu rushed in with her materialised sword aimed at Nao. Nao screamed as she quickly covered herself.

"M-Miyu what are you doing in here?" Nao asked as she glared at the girl. "I heard you yelling and I thought someone was in here" Miyu replied straight forwardly. Nao grit her teeth as she let out a sigh. "Oh and you forgot your dry clothes" Miyu added as she held up some of Nao's clothes.

Nao began to blush furiously as her face was turning a deep red. "Miss Yuuki, you seem to warming up at an increasing rate, is something wrong?" Miyu asked. "Argh, just get out, okay!" Nao yelled in reply. Miyu nodded as she walked out of the bathroom.

Nao let out a sigh as she sunk back down into the bath.

_Crap, why the hell did I say yes to going out with the kaichou girl, she's my enemy after all. _

Nao watched as the steam rose above the water. "My life just keeps getting from bad to worse" Nao mumbled as she dipped her face into the water.

A few minutes later Nao came out dressed in her usual clothes as she walked over to the bedroom. Nao stopped as she could hear something.

_Miyu must be talking to herself, how about I listen in. _

"Yes, she seems to be doing well, although I think I may be a bit hard on her" Miyu said as she was holding something to her ear. "I'm sure of it, if it's the only way…" Miyu trailed off. "Very well, bye Alyssa" Miyu said as she put her hand down.

_Oh she must've been talking to snot nose little brat, wonder what was it about. _

"Nao if you are done, should you get on with your studying?" Miyu asked out loud. Nao froze on the spot as she hid behind the wall.

Miyu walked out as Nao was standing there looking nervous. Miyu just nodded as she walked off into the living room. Nao sighed as she walked back into the room and pulled out her books.

Nao breathed in as she let out a sneeze. "Nao if you don't keep yourself warm, you might catch a cold" Miyu called out. "I'm perfectly healthy, there is no chance of me catching a cold" Nao replied smiling to herself.

**Next day **

_Okay maybe there was a chance. _

**To be continued…. **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: Hello there, now due to the damages at the studio after our last episode, we are doing the show here until repairs are finished. **

**(camera backs out to show Blackfang64 on one seater couch and a three seater couch next to him) **

**Crowd: Awwww **

**Blackfang64: but now it's time for… **

**Blackfang64 and crowd: Truth or dare! **

**Blackfang64: Please welcome our guests Nao Yuuki, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga **

**Crowd: (applauses as the three girls walk out on stage) **

**Blackfang64: hi girls, nice to have you with us today **

**(The three girls sit down on the sofa) **

**Shizuru: Ara it's nice to be here never the less **

**Nao: (sniffs) what stinks?**

**Natsuki: I think it's your socks (looks down at Nao's socks) **

**Nao: hey, why you! **

**Blackfang64: Please girls, no more okay? You've destroyed one place, don't destroy another **

**Nao: (pouts) **

**Blackfang64: anyway back to the show, now Shizuru you were to ask Natsuki truth or dare, which did she chose? **

**Shizuru: Why, she choose truth **

**Blackfang64: okay then, Shizuru what would you like to ask Natsuki? **

**Shizuru: (looks at Natsuki evilly) Natsuki, why do you collect lingerie? **

**(Crowd gasps as Natsuki turns a deep red) **

**Natsuki: well… uh…. You see **

**Blackfang64: And don't try to lie, we have a lie detector hanging above you that can tell if your lying **

**Natsuki: (looks up at the machine hanging above her) well it's because I like collecting them **

**(Machines buzzes) **

**Blackfang64: try again **

**Natsuki: I like the patterns?  
**

**Machine: (Buzz) **

**Natsuki: okay it's because I like the smell of them, happy? **

**Machine: (ding) **

**Everyone but Natsuki: …….. **

**Shizuru: (blood sprays out of her nose) **

**Nao: Ah ha ha ha ha ha **

**Natsuki: (turning a deep red) **

**Blackfang64: who would have guessed? **

**Shizuru: (on the ground out cold due to blood loss) **

**Blackfang64: Wow it was that bad, well Natsuki next time you get to ask Nao truth or dare **

**Natsuki: fine **

**Blackfang64: and now I leave you with some inspiring words: if you find you that you are missing something in your life, better check your underwear because Natsuki may have it **

**Natsuki: WHAT?! **

**Blackfang64: bye (runs off) **

**Natsuki: COME BACK HERE! (Chases after Blackfang64) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Hope Natsuki hasn't found me yet. **

**Anyway just to interest people in the next chapter Nao will be stuck at the dorms with Miyu is looking after her and good old Shizuru decides to pop around to say hi. Or is she? Plus special guest popping in to say hi, coming in the next chapter, keep your eyes out. **

**Till then read and review to let me know what you thought about this chapter and remember any suggestions for the Omake go ahead and ask. Thanx for reading and stay tuned. Chapter 6 will be in soon....... **

**I'm looking for a Beta reader so if anyone wishes to apply just PM me or send it through a review. Thanx  
**


	6. Nao's day off part 1

**Author: ……… I don't own Mai HiME or the character Nagisa from Strawberry Panic! Not much to say, but on with the show. **

**Chapter 6 part 1**

Nao opened her eyes as she could feel them go to half way.

_Oh no my eyes aren't opening, I must be lazy, oh wait I'm already lazy. _

Letting out a soft yawn she slowly sat up feeling her back making cracking sounds as she stretched her arms out.

_Crap another school day, hm why hasn't Mi- _

"You are 16 seconds late from your usual wake up time" interrupted a voice. Nao let out a yelp as she looked to see Miyu staring at her from the side.

"Geez can't you get of my…my…achoo!" Nao sneezed. Merely wiping her face Miyu placed her hand on Nao's forehead. "Hm you seem to be a bit under the normal temperature, is your throat dry?" Miyu asked as she looked at Nao.

Nao tried to swallow and found her throat was dry. "Yeah how did you?" Nao asked.

"It's seems you have a cold, you need to rest" Miyu said as she stood up walking away.

"What you mean I woke up, being told off by you and then forced to go to sleep, this world is nuts" Nao complained as she lied back down. Miyu came walking in carrying a box of tissues as she placed it at the side of Nao's bed. "Aren't you going to try and at least make me go to school Miyu?"

"Lucky for you your cold is only a minor and it should be better by tomorrow, however the last thing we need is the entire school flooded with the common cold" Miyu replied firmly.

Nao pouted as she snuggled herself down. "Aw everyone get's to go to school and I'm stuck here in my nice warm bed" Nao whined happily.

_Yay, I get to stay at the dorm, I get to stay at the dorm, I get to stay at the dorm. _

Nao smiled happily before drawing her head back. "Achoo!" Reaching over she found a tissue as she pulled it out of the box and blowing hard into it. Throwing the tissue away she closed her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. Then it hit her.

_Bathroom! _

Nao shot her eyes open as she threw the bed sheets off and shot to her feet off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind here. A few minutes later Nao came out looking with a face of relief on her. Walking down the carpet floor she looked behind her to see Miyu staring at her.

"Gyahh!! Will you stop that!" Nao screamed as she fell onto the floor.

"Miss Yuuki was fifteen seconds late then expected" Miyu replied as she walked off.

"What you knew I going to use the… Hey will you stop timing me!" Nao yelled out as she threw here arms around in the air.

Letting out a sigh and a sneeze she walked back to the bed rather slowly as she felt sleepy. "Maybe I can finally get some sleep" Nao muttered as she let out a yawn. Pulling the sheets back on, she gently laid herself down as she pulled the covers up to her neck. Closing her eyes she let out a yawn as she fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

**2 hours later **

The sound of the wind gently blowing through the window echoed in the room as the girl slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times she sat herself up as she moved her arm aimlessly around the room trying to find the tissues.

Finding a tissue she pulled it up to her nose and she sneezed in it hard. Throwing the tissue away she looked to see a cyan haired girl staring at her in the face. "Err might I ask why you are staring?" Nao asked as she let out a yawn.

"Miss Yuuki needed a tissue"

"Okay…" Nao stopped as she adjusted her clothes. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Nao yelled at the top of her lungs causing nearby birds to scatter away. Miyu just stared at the girl as she got up and turned away. "Thanks" Nao muttered.

Miyu continued on as she made her way into the kitchen. Slipping her legs from under the sheets Nao laid her feet gently on the ground as she pushed the sheets away. Looking down at herself she realised she was still in her pajamas. Groggily getting up, she made her way over to her drawer as she pulled the draw out.

Picking out some clothes she wondered over to the bathroom in a slow manner as she walked in closing the door behind. The sound water pouring at a haste rate and the sounds of singing floated around the room. Miyu stopped as she heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

Footsteps sounded along the carpet as Miyu turned her head around. Nao walked in dressed in black spaghetti laced shirt and long blue jeans. "Nao must be dressed in warm clothes as she would not like to increase the cold, now do you?" Miyu asked as she looked at the girl.

"Pfft I'm wearing jeans, isn't that good enough?" Nao replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she headed for the pantry. Nao stopped at the sight of a delicious chocolate like muffin being held in front. "You made these?" Nao asked as her turned to Miyu. Miyu nodded as Nao's eyes turned back to the muffin.

Nao reached out as she touched the muffin feeling the warmness still in the muffin. She took the muffin to her mouth as she sniffed it.

_Looks like chocolate flavour, smells like chocolate flavour and it's not coated with icing. Chocolate muffins! _

Smiling childishly, she took a big bite out of the muffin. Eyes lighting up like light bulbs as she swallowed the bitten chunk.

_What can I say; I'm a sucker for chocolate muffins. _

Finishing the muffin in four bites she licked her fingers and let out a sigh in satisfaction. Letting out a cough as she picked up her tough look, she walked over to the table looking as though nothing happened. "So how come your not at school?" Nao asked as she pulled the chair out before sitting down.

Miyu pulled out a sharp knife as she went chopping away on the board. "I'm taking care of Nao like was told too" Miyu replied as her eyes never moved. Nao let out a sigh as she placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Come why the heck do you look after… aw forget it too much effort" Nao said as she leaned back on the chair. "Come on though, you can't just keep looking after me all the time" Nao said as she tilted further on the chair as it was on two legs. "I mean I'm not a baby, after all I can look after myselll....!!" Nao screamed as she felt the chair falling back.

Nao closed her eyes as she waited for the thud. Surprisingly there wasn't any as she opened her eye. She looked to see the cyan haired girl looking into her eyes. Miyu gently pulled the chair up as Nao sat there trying to look not too embarrassed. "Oh shut up!" Nao pouted as she crossed her arms looking away.

Miyu just ignored the comment as she walked back into the kitchen. Nao pushed her chair back as she got up. "I feel like sleeping some more, wake me up when there's more food" Nao called out as she walked back into her room. Closing the door behind, she shut the curtains and walked to her bed.

Lying herself down once more she snuggled herself in. She watched as her eyelids began to slowly close. Just as they were about to close she heard something.

_Must be the doorbell, back to sleep. _

However the noise didn't stop as the creaking of a person's footsteps echoed into the room. Nao listened closely as she sat up. "She's in there" Nao heard and interpreted as Miyu's voice.

"Thank you Miyu" replied the gentle voice. At this point Nao's body froze as she suddenly turned pale.

The door opened letting in the light from outside as Nao shielded her eyes. "Ah closing the freaking door!" Nao yelled as she covered her eyes. The woman smiled as she turned closing the door behind her. Nao let out a sigh in relief before turning her attention back to the girl.

_Oh shit Shizuru, the last person I wanted to see. _

"Ara, is this the response I get for seeing if my girlfriend is alright, I'm hurt" Shizuru said as she began to cry. Nao feeling guilty she sat up to see the girl crying.

"Grr I'm sorry Shizuru" Nao muttered as she silently cursed herself. Shizuru took her hands away as she smiled at the girl. Pouting Nao looked away as the girl came closer. "What do you want?" Nao asked angrily.

"Ara like I said I came to see if my girlfriend was alright" Shizuru replied as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Well you don't have wor… wait girlfriend?!" Nao yelled as she looked at the girl. Shizuru nodded happily as Nao sat there in shock.

_Oh crap, I remember, then again I wish I could forget that. _

"Ara Nao is so cute when she is in shock" Shizuru said as she placed a hand on the girl's cheek. Nao's face reaction changed as she felt the warmness of Shizuru's hand.

_What the, hey, you can't do that! But it feels so nice and warm and smooth...... Crap I'm losing it! _

Shizuru began stroking the girl's head as Nao sat there feeling the gentle strokes. Finally getting herself together she pushed the hand away as she growled at the girl. "Ara Nao looks so cute, just like a kitten" Shizuru said as she smiled innocently at the girl.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Nao asked as she crossed her arms lying back onto the bed.

"Ara but I came to make Nao better" Shizuru replied. The response made Nao curious and worried as her eyes looked over at the girl.

"How?"

"With this" Shizuru said as she reached down into what looked like a shopping bag as she stopped. Nao's eyes immediately widened in shock as she coward to the back of the bed. Shizuru sat there smiling as she held a thick leak vegetable.

"No, back away, back away I tell you!" Nao pleaded as she swung her arms in protest.

"Nao is sick and this is the best medicine" Shizuru replied as a devilish smile grew on her face.

"No please, no Miyu Help!!!!!!" Nao screamed.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Outside the room, in the kitchen **

Miyu stood there chopping away when she heard the incredibly loud scream coming from the room. "Hm seems that Fujino has done her magic" Miyu muttered to herself as she walked over to the pot.

The door opened as Shizuru came out with the shopping bag. Smiling to herself she walked out to the door as stopped at the kitchen. "I hope that remedy stuff works, otherwise Nao will still be sick" Shizuru said as she looked back at the room. The sounding of cries of pain echoed down the corridor.

"Will you be heading off?" Miyu asked as she looked at the Kaichou girl.

"Hm I guess I better get back to the student council before things get messy, I'll be back this afternoon so Nao won't have to worry" Shizuru replied as she smiled. "Good day" Shizuru bowed as she walked out the door closing it behind.

Nao ran out of the room as Miyu just stood there in the kitchen too busy to hear the girl swearing her head off. The sound of slow paced steps creaked as Nao walked back into her room. Closing the door behind her she locked it just to make sure no one else would come in.

_Ouchie my butt still hurts. Grrrrrr dam that woman, I'll get her if it's the last thing I do. _

Carefully laying herself down as she snuggled in under the sheets although the aching pain in her lower region made it uncomfortable to sleep. Letting out a wince of pain Nao finally came to a comfortable position as she slowly lowered her eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

**Some time later **

The door opened as a great amount of light shined into the room. Nao held her eyelids tightly as she tried to cover herself from the light. "Lunch is ready" called out the stern voice as she closed the door behind her. Nao now able to see clearly, sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

Sliding her way out of the bed, she got onto her feet as she walked over to the door. Opening the door she noticed a set of keys on the outside door handle as they chimed with the sudden movement. Nao slowly made her way to the kitchen as she was still tired from her nice little nap.

Here eyes caught sight of a bowl of would like ramen noodles. The smell of the food made her stomach grumble as she clenched onto her stomach. Picking up pace she walked hurriedly to the table as she sat down. Picking up the chopsticks, she broke them in half as she dipped them into the bowl.

Picking up what she got she brought it to her mouth as she swallowed it whole. Miyu stood there watching the girl as it looked like a spider devouring its prey. Letting out a loud belch Nao laid back on the chair as she wiped her mouth. "Thanks for the meal Miyu" Nao said as she looked over at the cyan haired girl.

Miyu gave a little nod as she walked over to the fridge. Nao's eyes looked over at the clock that hung up high on the wall.

_1:30, things seem a little speedy when you're sick huh? Maybe I should find something to kill time. _

"Hey Miyu, do you want to play a game?" Nao asked. Miyu turned her head as she looked over at the girl.

"Which game?" Miyu replied. Nao got up as she skipped happily over to the closet and began digging through the boxes.

"Here we are" Nao replied as she smiled happily holding up a box with the word 'Twister' on it.

Walking to the living room, Nao moved some of the furniture out of the way as she began setting up the mat. Smiling proudly to herself as she stared at the mat with big spots on them and a spinner at the side.

"Okay, let's see where I will go first?" Nao asked as she picked up the spinner. Giving it a good spin Nao waited as the arrow finally stopped. "Okay right foot green" Nao said out loud as she walked onto the mat. Placing her foot on the green spot she looked over at Miyu who was standing there.

Picking up the spinner, Miyu gave a small push as the arrow span round and round. "Maybe you should go easy on the thing Miyu" Nao suggested as she smirked. Finally stopping Miyu looked up at Nao.

"Left hand red" Miyu said firmly as she walked onto the mat placing her left hand on a red spot.

**Sometime later **

Nao's body froze tightly as she examined her position. She could feel her body aching to collapse as they were in an uncomfortable position. Her right hand was on the fourth yellow spot, her left hand on the third red spot, her right foot on the second green spot and her left foot on the first yellow spot.

Though that wasn't worrying her as much as Miyu's body pressing against her body.

_Damn this girl, why can't she just fall over and let me win. This is what I get for playing with an android. _

Then an idea popped into her head. Carefully raising her knee as her foot was soon on its toes. In one move, she knocked over Miyu's right leg causing her to go off balance thus falling onto Nao. By the time Nao's brain responded to the sudden fall it was too late.

_Graagh get off, someone get her off, she's crushing me._

Pushing the girl off, Nao began to breathe properly as she sat up. "That is what Nao gets for cheating" Miyu said as she turned her head to the girl.

"Hey, I did not cheat!" Nao lied as she leaned in forward.

"Don't bother Nao" Miyu said as she got onto her feet walking away. Nao pouted as she got up. 'Ding dong' the bell rang.

Nao looked over at the door as raised an eyebrow. "Come in!" Nao called out. The door knob turned as the door opened revealing the strands of ruby coloured hair. Nao smiled as she walked over to the girl that walked in. "Sister Nao" the girl cried out as she ran up to Nao giving her a hug.

Nao looked down at the girl as the girl smiled happily with her ruby coloured eyes.

_Nagisa Aoi, she's a popular student of mine as she comes to the chapel for advice, mainly from me. _

"Ah my little sheep, what brings you here?" Nao asked kindly as she stroked the girl's head.

"Nagisa heard you were sick and she brought you something" Nagisa replied as she pulled out a small square box. Nagisa handed Nao the box as she smiled happily. Nao opened the lid as she stared down at the gifts inside.

"Mmm chocolate chip cookies, thank you Nagisa" Nao said as she pulled a cookie out. Taking a bite she chewed it happily. "Mmm these are good" Nao said as she took another bite.

"Really? Nagisa is very happy Nao-san likes them, I baked them myself" Nagisa replied.

_She's also a good cook, I'm surprise she just doesn't use these cookies to show her special person how she feels. _

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'll be at the chapel tomorrow if you have any other problems or if you need advice on you know who" Nao winked as she tapped her nose. Nagisa nodded as she skipped out happily.

"Thanks Sister Nao" Nagisa called out as she skipped out of the door and down the hall.

Nao smiled as she walked over to the door closing it. "That girl's a really good cook" Nao said as she licked her fingers.

"Hm"

"What?" Nao asked as she looked at Miyu with a questioning look.

"You seem so much different when you are working as nun then when you are normal" Miyu replied as she stared at the girl.

"Hmph so what, got any problems?" Nao asked as she glared at the android. Miyu merely shook her head as she walked off.

"Hmph" Nao pouted as she began to walk away before being stopped by the door bell ringing again. "Grr what is it this time?" Nao growled angrily as she turned t face the door. As soon as she opened the door she was met by a pair of warm snake like arms. Falling to the floor Nao felt the urge to punch the living snot out of however had tackled her to the ground.

_Oh crap! What's so heavy? _

**To be continued… **

**Author: I think this chapter went way to long even for me. There is no Omake in this chapter as this is only the first half of it, so the next half will have the Omake. Part two will have some interesting things as I'll be bringing in a character from Mai Sifr. **

**Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. I'm free to any suggestions you have for the Omake or the story. **


	7. Nao's day off part 2

**Author: Okay here's chapter 6 part 2. I didn't expect chapter six to go for so long but hey things happen. Enjoy **

**Chapter 6 part 2 **

Opening her eyes she stared deeply intoa pair of crimson eyes thatmade her skin turn white. "Gaaaaahhhhh get off, she wants round two" Nao screamed helplessly in the woman's grip, struggling to break free.

"Na-o-chan" the girl chanted seductively into the red hair's ear, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

"Shizuru get off me!" Nao finally breaking free, she pushed Shizuru off her before scrambling away. Getting to her feet she looked to see Shizuru walking closer towards her with open arms. "Miyu stop her!" Nao turned to the android, her face filled with fear. Miyu merely nodded, walking towards the Kaichou girl, she whispered gently into Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru nodded warmly, a smile erected onto her face. Turning around, Shizuru walked around the door bending down to pick up something. Felt her eyes been drawn to the girl's behind, a small blush ascended upon her cheeks.

_Wow for a psycho, lunatic and tea breathed girl, she's got a nice can. Graahh!!!! What am I saying? Bad Nao, don't think things like that. You could almost…_

Shizuru twisted her head back noticing Nao's blush and where the girl's eyes were staring at. Shizuru smiled seductively, standing up straight making sure that Nao was still under her spell. "My my, I didn't know Nao had a thing for me" Shizuru slowly began to raise the side of her skirt up. Nao snapped back into reality, only to see a sight that made the blood in her body rush to her head.

"No no, please don't!" Nao cowered her eyes away, covering them with her hands. Shizuru let out a soft chuckle noticing the girl's face had turned a deep red. "Oh well then, I suppose Nao doesn't want this" Shizuru let out a holding up high a chocolate muffin. Nao's nose twitched continuously picking up the scent making her pull her hands down from her face.

There stood a delicious rich milk chocolate muffin with a piece of chocolate stuck on top of it. Nao felt her mouth watering by the sight, she soon found herself being drawn to the muffin.

_It's almost in reach, must grab it. _

She felt it on the tip of her fingers before being pulled away. Nao whimpered softly by Shizuru rasing the muffin abover her head. "Ara, so cute, I'll tell you what, you can have it if you give me a hug" Shizuru dangled the muffin teasingly above the red hair's head.

"Hmph no way, I'll nev…er… okay fine" Nao gave in, wrapping her arms firmly around the Shizuru's waist. Shizuru smiled innocently bringing the muffin down to Nao's height, slowly wrapping her other arm around Nao's waist. Nao ate the muffin happily from Shizuru's hands causing Shizuru to giggle at the cuteness of the girl.

"So has my Nao got any better then?" Shizuru asked. Eating the last of the muffin Nao glared at the girl causing her to smile. "Hm I'll take that as a yes" Shizuru smiled, patting the girl on the head gently.

Slipping her way out of Shizuru's grasp, Nao hot a glare at the girl whilst she was fixing herself up. "Hmph, if you're here to cure me with another one of those leeks then you might as well leave" Nao growled angrily looking away.

"Ara, does Nao hate me? I feel so hurt" Shizuru buried her face within her hands before breaking into tears. Feeling guilty Nao walked over to the girl to comfort her.

"No, it's not like that, just stop crying okay?" Nao apologized resting her hand upon Shizuru's own.

"You do know she's faking it Nao" Miyu interrupted. Nao looked again to see Shizuru smiling.

"Damn you woman! How did Natsuki ever live with you?" Nao growled angrily turning her back at the girl. Turning her head slightly, she looked over at the brunette with one eye seeing that the girl was looking depressed.

_Oh geez, lighten up girl. Sheesh, do I need to get a box of handkerchiefs or something if you keep crying? _

"I'm sorry Shizuru" Nao apologized turning around facing the girl with a look of sympathy. Miyu and Shizuru stood there in silence both were captivated by hearing Nao apolgizing.

"It's okay Nao, I forgive you" Shizuru reached over pulling the girl into her arms.

"H-hey no hugs, get off me!" Nao screamed once again trying to break free of the older woman's grasp.

**After a few minutes of pulling Nao out of Shizuru's arms they sat down and had a nice cup of tea.**

"Few, feels good to get out of your arms, I saw things that will haunt me forever" Nao visualized two large orbs pressing against her face.

"Ara so Nao doesn't like that kind of treatment?" Shizuru turned to the flame haired girl laying on the sofa.

"Of course not!" Nao shot back immediately before turning onto her side facing away from Shizuru.

"I guess she'll have to cope with this treatment" Shizuru took a sip of her tea before gently resting it upon the table.

Nao heared the room go silent, making her begin to worry.

_Oh shit, abandon sea!, abandon seat! Incoming Shizuru, bracing for impact in 3,2,1… _

Nao flipped over onto to her other side too find Shizuru closing in fast. Shooting onto her feet she jumped off from her seat leaving Shizuru to fall onto an empty couch. "Do not do that!" Nao yelled catching her breath.

"Awww but I though Nao would like a kiss then a hug" Shizuru replied looking at Nao with teary eyes.

"Look, I would rather make out with a cactus then kiss you" Nao crossed her eyes glaring angrily at the Kaichou girl.

"Nao is so mean" Shizuru pouted cutely while crossing her arms. Letting out a sigh Nao looked to Miyu for support but Miyu just stared.

_Great, this is what I get for relying on a robot to help me with life. _

"Shizuru, do you have anything better to do then tease me all afternoon?" Nao asked the pouting brunette cocking one eye brow up.

"Nope" Shizuru hastily replied sounding like a child. Nao gave the girl a glare while Shizuru just smiled innocently. "Well I guess I should get back to the student council meeting, they'll probably be wondering where I went"

Making her way to the door Shizuru gave Nao a one last look that made Nao blush slightly. She walked out leaving a blushing Nao and an awkward silence behind.

_How dare she say I look cute, she'll pay big time tomorrow. _

"Excuse me Nao but you seem to be shaking and your anger level seems to be rising, is something wrong?" Miyu turned her head scanning Nao's body. Nao turned around changing her facial expression.

"No, nothing is wrong" Nao replied trying to sound innocent. Miyu just stared blankly at her giving NAo a hard time keeping her face on.

_Dam her and her piercing stares, if she weren't so good at this I would be able to get away from the easiest of lies, like stealing the last cookie from the jar. _

"Never mind that, Nao I believe you should be somewhere that is not here" Miyu's tone sounded like there was a hidden secret in her message . Nao's brain took only a second to process the info, nodding once she made her way to her room .

"Ah, I guess I should, would you like to come along Miyu?" Nao asked looking back at the android smiling friendly.

"I think I'll have to pass on that offer, it is your private time after all" Miyu replied walking towards the kitchen. Nao shrugged her shoulders grabbing her purse, she headed towards the door.

Walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her and headed down the empty hallway.

_This is about the only time I can be alone and have only my thoughts to comfort me. _

Slipping her hands in her pockets she made her way out of the building before walking along the pathway that led out of the school grounds. Her eyes looked up at the sky, the sun was shining high among that clouds that passed under it causing Nao to cover her eyes.

_Stupid sun, why can't you be dull then maybe I would like you a little better. _

She walked along the pathway that led into town, allowing her eyes to wonder the environment around her. Keeping her eyes fixed on what was in front of her she kept her walking pace normal towards the traffic light. Waiting for the light to turn green she tapped her finger on her shirt.

Turning green, she made her way hurriedly across the road before catching the site of a florist shop. She walked along the pathway towards the shop. The bell chimed happily through Nao's ears when she opened the front door cauisng her too smirk.

_To think I haven't go use to it yet._

"Ah Miss Yuuki, welcome" called out a voice. Nao turned her head towards the voice, her eyes coming across a brown haired woman with crystal blue eyes smiling happily. Smiling to herself, Nao made her way over to the counter leaning her elbow on the counter.

"Good afternoon Rena, how are you" Nao leaned over, her eyes never leaving Rena's.

"I'm fine Nao, how about you?" Rena replied smiling happily as usual.

"Not to bad, was feeling sick this morning, but all better now, by the way how is Elliot doing?" Nao grinned at the mentioning if Elliot, her eyes filled with certain amusement.

"She has been quite a handful lately, she doesn't know when to take no for an answer" Rena rsighed deeply. "So will it be the usual today?"

"Yes please"

"Hm your manners seem to be improving" Rena walked over towards the table picking out four azaleas out of the vase that sat on the table.

"Watch it" Nao smiled playfully. Nao watch as Rena walked over to the counter and began wrapping the flowers up. Nao reached into her pocket pulling a few notes out handing them to Rena.

"Thank you, please come again" Rena bowed to Nao as the girl left the store. Nao smiled as she picked up the flowers and walked out of the store.

Looking around she spotted her destination while she waited for the traffic light's to say cross. Making her way across the road, she walked down pathway passing through the nearby park. Looking around at all the kids playing happily made Nao bring a tear to her eye.

_Lucky brats, they don't have to live with reality, they have their own little world to live in. I wish I had a life like that. _

Wiping the tear away, she kept her focus on where she was going passing out of the park and onto the pathway. Her eyes looked upon the building that came into range before looking down at her flowers. Standing outside of the building, she took a deep breath as she walked in passing through the sliding doors.

The sound of cheerful music playing in the background sung happily as she walked in. Walking up to the counter she noticed the lady sitting at desk causing her too smile. The lady looked up to see a flamed haired girl walking towards her.

"Good afternoon Nao, how are you?" asked the lady, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Anh, yeah I'm alright, can I go see her?" Nao's eyes stared upon the short haired brunette woman.

"Sure go right ahead" Anh pointed towards the hall.

Nao wondered down the hallways, she found her way to her destination. Smiling, she opened the door and walked inside closing it behind her.

Her eyes came upon the figure that slept silently in the bed. Nao's eyes looked over the sleeping woman, her hair was a flame red colour much like hers except her hair was longer. Walking over to the vase that sat near the woman, she pulled out the dead azaleas and replace them with the ones she bought. Smiling to herself, she turned around taking a seat next too the sleeping woman. Nao sat there, her eyes softened and her voice became quiet. Taking a deep breath she looked up into the woman's face and smiled. "Hey mum, it's me, Nao how are you doing?"

The woman didn't reply which was nothing new to Nao. "I'm doing alright, guess what I'm going out with someone, guess who?" Nao asked trying to sound cheerful. Silence hit her again, she tried hard to keep her smile up. "Yeah it's that Kaichou girl, the one I told you about, and yeah I know you probably don't approve of it but I'm just doing it out of pity or until she's back with Mayo breathe"

The machine beeped at a slow rate causing Nao's eyes to shift towards it.

_I'm sorry that you have to live life like this mama; the doctor says you're in a stable condition that you'll wake up one day. I just want that day soon. _

A tear fell from Nao's eye, dripping upon her hand. Her eyes drifted along stopping at the four flowers that sat on the window sill.

_Four flowers, four of us, that's how it use to be. Me, my sister, mama and papa, we lived so happily together. But those monsters, they took papa and Onee-chan away, you were still clinging with life when I found you. I was so sad, I lived the last few years all on my own, I had no one too look after me, no one to tuck me in at night, no one too…. _

Tears streamed down Nao's cheeks, she buried her head down at the side of the bed.

_The pain won't go away, the tears will never stop dropping, and my loneliness will go on forever. _

"Mama, please wake up soon…."

**Later **

Nao wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks while she walked through the door. Miyu watched Nao taking a seat at the table before resting her head gently on the table her eyes still stained with a look of sadness.

Nao eyes looked up to see a bowl of ramen placed in front of her. sitting back up, smiled at Miyu and gave her a look saying 'thanks'. Miyu walked away leaving Nao to eat in peace. Slurping in the last bit of noodles she looked over at the presents that sat there on the kitchen bench.

"Hey Miyu, who are they from?" Nao called out. Miyu walked back in, looking at where Nao was staring.

"They are get well presents from your friends" Miyu replied. Nao pondered over this, smiling to herself.

_Hm, I guess I'm lucky to have friends like them._

Pushing her seat back, she headed over to the kitchen carrying the half eaten ball of ramen. "I'm feeling kinda tired Miyu; I'm just going to head to bed okay?" Nao looked over at the cyan haired girl. Miyu nodded watching Nao pass by her and towards the bedroom.

**2 hours later **

The door bell rang, causing Miyu look over at the door. Getting up of the couch, she walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes stared into a pair of red eyes, there was an eerie silence.

"Miyu, Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit I presume?" asked the woman. Miyu nodded, causing the woman too walk in.

"I presume it's time then?"

"Yes, miss Alyssa is waiting for you outside" the woman replied.

"So you are my replacement then until I get back?" Miyu asked. The woman nodded in reply, Miyu went silent.

"I have been programmed with all your daily routines, so I'll keep her in order till you get back" the woman replied.

"I see, I leave her in your care, treat her well" Miyu walked out the door before stopping in her tracks. Taking one last look back, Miyu closed her eyes. "Goodbye…Nao" she whispered, closing the door behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day**

Nao let out a quiet yawn before stretching her arms out wide. Rubbing her eyes, she felt the bones in her fingers snap back into place while the sleepiness in her eyes faded away. She was met by two Red flamed eyes. Screaming her lungs out, she scrambled out of bed landing on the floor. "Ow, jeez do you always have to do that Miyyyyyyyyuu?!" Nao screamed louder, looking up at the girl with pink hair and red eyes glaring down at her.

"What the hell?! Who are you, Miyu help!" Nao jumped back, keeping herself against the wall.

"Hm judging by body reactions and the confusion in your eyes, I'd say your scared" the girl replied forwardly.

Nao's hand moved around trying to find something.

_Come on, where's a screwdriver or something pointy. _

"I suggest you put your hand away from the scissors, if you are thinking of attacking me with them" the girl shot her eyes over at Nao's hands, just inches out of reach. Nao froze on the spot, feeling like she was about to dig her own grave.

"Perhaps things would be much more informant if I told you why I am here, yes?" asked the girl her eyes shooting back at Nao.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miyu-9, I am Miyu's sister. I was sent here by the order of miss Alyssa to take care of you until Miyu has been upgraded" Miyu-9 replied.

Nao sat there with an eye brow raised her brain trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay then" Nao looked away trying to sound like she knew what was going on

"Now that this has been settled, Nao is late for school" Miyu-9 exited the room.

"Oh crap!"

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: you put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up, you put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up, you put the... err excuse me for a second (runs off as curtains fall) **

**Commentator: And now the person who couldn't figure out the difference between left and right, here's Blackfang64 **

**Audience: (applauses as the curtains rise showing the host) **

**Blackfang64: Thank you, and might I say it's good to be back since the studio was mostly destroyed. Most of the studio has been fixed which means we can do our show **

**Audience: (cheers and applauses) **

**Blackfang64: but the following areas have not been repaired yet; the salad bar, channel 24 news show and the women's toilets **

**Behind stage: Awwww!!! **

**Blackfang64: okay, I think that was Shizuru, looks like she can't punish Natsuki here for now (wipes away the blood coming from his nose) let's meet our contestants Nao Yuuki, Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga!**

**Audience: (applauses and cheers as the three girls walk out onto stage) **

**Blackfang64: hi girls, great to be back isn't it? **

**Shizuru: I want our make out spot repaired, now! (pouts) **

**Nao: weirdo **

**Natsuki: (silently rejoicing) **

**Blackfang64: okay then, before we get started we have two specials guest with us tonight; please welcome Nagisa Aoi and Shizuma Hanazono from Strawberry Panic!**

**Audience: (applauses as Nagisa and Shizuma walk out on stage) **

**Nagisa: (looks around to find a comfy couch) Shizuma, here (sits down) **

**Shizuma: (sits down next to Nagisa) **

**Blackfang64: It's also great to have you two with us today **

**Shizuma: Thank you **

**Shizuru: (looks over at Shizuma) is she yours (refers to Nagisa) **

**Shizuma: oh, you want her? **

**Nagisa: Shizuma! **

**Shizuma: Just kidding **

**Shizuru: Aw **

**Natsuki: (punches Shizuru in the arm) Don't even think about it **

**Blackfang64: err can we begin? **

**All five: sure **

**Blackfang64: Okay then, now since we have our two special guests here tonight we're going to do a double truth or dare, Nagisa or Shizuma which one of you too would liked to be asked... **

**Blackfang64 and audience: truth or dare? **

**Shizuma: I'll go, is that alright?**

**Nagisa: It's okay Shizuma-sama **

**Blackfang64: great now Natsuki ask Nao... **

**Blackfang64 and audience: truth or dare! **

**Natsuki: okay then, Nao truth or dare? **

**Nao: dare, I ain't telling you anything **

**Natsuki: very well then, Nao for your dare you have to... (Looks around the room then stops at the red haired girl) make out with Nagisa **

**Nao: (jaw dropped as her eyes are wide open) **

**Shizuru: dirty Natsuki **

**Natsuki: like you can talk, now, Nao, do it! **

**Nao: (nervous) I'm out of here! (Begins to run off) **

**Natsuki: oh no you don't, Duran!**

**(Duran appears as a mountain of ice rises from the ground) **

**Natsuki: fetch **

**(Duran chases after Nao as he picks her up in his mouth and carries her back to Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: good boy (scratches Duran's ear) **

**Nagisa: Shizuma, does Nagisa have too? **

**Shizuma: Don't worry about it, you can show me what you've learnt **

**Nagisa: Hai! (runs over to the hanging Nao) **

**Nao: Hey let me go let me g-(silenced as Nagisa embraces the girl in a kiss) **

**Audience: awwwww **

**Blackfang64: I think Nao's blushing (camera closes up on Nao's face) **

**Nagisa: (breaks away from the kiss) all done (smiles as she runs off) **

**Blackfang64: Okay now, Nagisa it's your turn ask Shizuma **

**Blackfang64 and audience: truth or dare! **

**Nagisa: Truth or dare? **

**Shizuma: Dare **

**Nagisa: (starts to think) I know, you have to do whatever that brunette girl says for one hour **

**Shizuma: Er?What kind of dare is that? **

**Shizuru: The dare that would make you very happy **

**Shizuma: Oh, and what do you have on your mind? **

**Shizuru: hm well let's just say that I've been looking for another partner to join our little games, Natsuki is getting lonely (winks at Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: (turns pale as she starts to slowly move of the couch) **

**Shizuma: I see, very well, what's first? **

**Shizuru: Ara our first game we can play is catch and kiss; we're it and we... (Both turn to Natsuki as she is almost off stage) have to chase her. **

**Natsuki: oh crap! **

**Shizuru: Kawaii! After her! (Runs after Natsuki with Shizuma following after and Benny Hill music playing in the background) **

**Blackfang64: Errr, can't we end the show properly? **

**Stage manager: Ah sir, I think Shizuru still has her microphone on **

**Blackfang64: Should I listen to it? Who reckons we should listen to it?**

**Audience: listen to it **

**Blackfang64: Okay, put it on loud speaker **

**Shizuru: Does Natsuki like that? How about I give her a little more of that **

**Natsuki: No Shizuru enough, ah no! **

**Blackfang64: 'cut the microphone' uh, we seem to have lost our microphone. Stay tune folks to next time when Nao asks Shizuru truth or dare, right Nao? Nao? (looks to see the girl hanging in Duran's mouth) **

**Nao: can someone get me down? **

**Blackfang64: later, bye folks, tune in next time! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I think this chapter went way too long even for me. I apologise and I'll be surprised if anyone has read all of this. Just because Nao is going out with Shizuru doesn't mean this is the end of the story. **

**Next chapter will have a few interesting surprises as Nao has to live with the terrors that lie at school thanks to her little good deed. **

**In case people don't know Miyu-9 or M-9 is indeed Miyu's sister from Z-HiME Sifr. Watch the anime to understand it better. **

**Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. I'm free to any suggestions you have for the Omake or the story. **


End file.
